All Houses Together
by Mochita-chan
Summary: El primer Reality Show transmitido a todos los hogares del mundo mágico, en el que se verá la convivencia de 14 estudiantes de Hogwarts de la Promoción 1998 en Grimmauld Place. Por siaca, no es Big Brother. Más es de Drawn Together [Un Poco de Slash]
1. Día 1

**All Houses Together: El Primer Reality de Harry Potter **

* * *

Notas iniciales:

Se nota que me encantó _Drawn Together _(La casa de los dibujos), así que me dije "Claro, sería chévere". Obviamente va a tener todo tipo de Slash. El título no es porque sea "el primero" (porque obvio que ya han hecho un montón de fics Big Brother, pero éste no hay descarte de habitantes ni premio xD), porque sólo es para parodiar el título de Drawn Together: "El primer Reality Show animado" xD

_14 estudiantes de Hogwarts de la promoción de 1998, viviendo en una misma casa, con miles de cámaras ocultas._

_Presentando a..._

_Harry Potter:__ Conocido como "El-chico-que-vivió"._

_Hermione Granger:__ Una obsesiva por el trabajo intelectual._

_Ron Weasley:__ Uno de tantos pelirrojos de una casa llena, así que le será normal estar aquí._

_Draco Malfoy:__ Es el antisocial de la casa, prejuicioso y descendiente de una familia de magos snob._

_Neville Longbottom:__ Aficionado a las plantas y el que hace que el resto se vea bien._

_Pansy Parkinson:__ Ex-sex-symbol de la casa Slytherin... Ahora está fea xD._

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Dean Thomas _

_Lavender Brown_

_Parvati Patil_

_Padma Patil_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Justin Flinch-Fletchey_

_Los demás son sólo para rellenar la casa xD_

En cursiva estarán los comentarios que hacen los personajes en el cuarto de la cámara.

_All Houses Together_ es traído a ustedes por cortesía de «**"La tienda de varitas de Ollivander"**, las mejores varitas a tu medida»; «**El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**, donde formamos a los magos del mañana»; «Sirius Black (por tener la amabilidad de prestar su casa)»; y «**"Sortilegios Weasley"**, Descuento para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que prometan deshacerse de Umbitch... digo Umbridge»

* * *

**Día 1**

_Ron Weasley:_ _Desde este día nos quedaríamos en Grimmauld Place todos juntos. Obviamente nos teníamos que conocer mejor de lo que habíamos vivido en Hogwarts. Supongo que con algunos nos podríamos llevar bien... (luego mira despectivamente a los Malfoy) Con otros ni lo intento... En fin. No me costaría adaptarme, ya que he tenido que compartir la mesa con ocho personas más... Como uno de éstos invada mi cama, le daré de alma..._

Habían varios grupos que se estaban saludando: Ron Weasley estaba charlando con Justin Flinch-Fletchey y Neville Longbottom; Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil y Hannah Abbott comentaban trivialidades típicas de las chicas; Ernie Macmillan mostraba sus cromos de ranas de chocolate a Seamus Finnigan, mientras que Dean Thomas estaba ocupado en una charla telefónica con su enamorada, Ginny Weasley; por mientras que Draco Malfoy criticaba en voz alta la pésima decoración de la casa, sobre todo al ganarse una gritadera del retrato parlante de la señora Black.

Pansy Parkinson, una de las últimas en llegar, le echó el ojo automáticamente al rubio y prácticamente comenzó a babear.

–Hola, Draco. Sabía que te iba a encontrar acá porque en la sala común no dejaban de hablar del hecho de que te eligieran. Fue una suerte encontr... – dijo Pansy.

–No me interesas – la cortó Malfoy, choteándola olímpicamente. Obviamente trató de evitar mirarla a la cara.

_Pansy Parkinson:__ Nah, es cuestión de tiempo para que Draco se fije en mí, además estaremos bajo el mismo techo durante semanas. Después de todo no hay quien se resista al 'símbolo sexual' de la casa... _(insertar sonido de grillos)

_Draco Malfoy:__ Qué asco de casa... Y ni siquiera nos incluyeron un elfo doméstico en el paquete ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido la "brillante" idea de despedir a Kreacher? Ojalá envíen servidumbre inferior pronto..._

La puerta se abrió. Los demás se asomaron a la puerta de entrada. Hermione estaba entrando y Harry, tras de ella, seguía cargando solo las maletas.

–Gracias por nada – comentó Harry sarcásticamente.

–No seas quejumbroso, Harry. Ahora mismo te ayudo con eso – le respondió Hermione al quitarse la capa de Hogwarts y la bufanda de Gryffindor.

–¿Qué rayos cargas en tus maletas¿Rocas o víveres de emergencia?

–Mis libros. _Duh!_ Este _reality show_ no me va a apartar de mis deberes en la escuela.

_Ernie Macmillan:__ ¡Rayos! Granger tiene razón. Debí haber traído los míos. Pero nooo! Hannah tenía que decirme que había que viajar ligeros y son poco bulto._

Los demás se acercaron a saludar a Harry y Hermione amablemente. Para romper la línea del ambiente, Draco se acercó hacia Hermione y la vio de reojo.

–Ya era hora de que llegaras, Sangre Sucia. Ahora sube mis pertenencias al cuarto, pero sin estropear nada de lo que hay ahí, que llevo muchas cosas de valor – le dijo son altivez.

–¿Disculpa? – dijo Hermione, tratando de corroborar lo que había escuchado.

–Que te apures en hacer lo que debes, Sangre Sucia. Además luego te encargarás del arreglo de ésta casa. Quisiera que guardes ese feo retrato parlante – dijo señalando al cuadro de la señora Black.

Hermione se quedó con la mandíbula colgando después de asimilar lo que había escuchado. El resto de los muchachos se quedaron hechos piedra después de la breve escena que hiciera Malfoy. Fue entonces que Pansy se empezó a reír:

–Error comprensible. Eres la sirvienta de la casa por ser Sangre Sucia – le dijo a Hermione con burla – Adoro el racismo...

_Justin Flinch-Fletchey:__ Está j#dido el idiota de Malfoy ¿Qué c#rajos tiene contra los nacidos de muggles! Le daría una buena tunda, pero por esa mirada que está poniendo Hermione, comienzo a pensar que quien necesita la convalecencia es el rubio._

–¿Qué te has creído! – le encaró Hermione al rubio.

–¿Qué no te gustó que te dijera _Sangre Sucia_¿Qué tal "substituto de elfo doméstico"?

–¡Suficiente! – Hermione estuvo a punto de fulminarlo con su varita, de no ser porque Harry logró detenerla.

–Sólo ignóralo, Hermione – trató de calmarle Harry.

–Ah, tú también vas a vivir aquí, Potter. Espero que te hayan dado tu propio cuarto. No quisiera escuchar por las noches que llamas a tu _mami_ y al Señor Oscuro en sueños.

–Te j#diste – dicho esto, Harry le dio sus lentes a Hermione y se lanzó hacia Malfoy para agarrarse a puñetes con él.

Los demás, lejos de detenerlos, habían hecho aparecer con magia muchas palomitas de maíz y acercaron las sillas del comedor para ver cómo iba.

_Seamus Finnigan:__ Fue realmente abrumante el que Malfoy empezara con los problemas en la casa con sólo una hora aquí. Le aposté a favor de Harry... Seguro que Malfoy es el que se cansa primero._

_Dean Thomas:__ Desde luego que Malfoy es un racista de m#rda. Tiene que serlo después de lo que me dijo al venir aquí._

**_#Flashback#_**

Dean estaba haciendo cola para la fuente de agua del colegio como todo humano civilizado. Entonces, cuando por fin le había tocado el turno a él, apareció Malfoy para esperar su turno y le dijo:

–Dos filas y dos bebederos harían más cortas las filas.

**_#Fin del Flashback#_**

_Dean Thomas:__ Está claro que dijo eso porque quería pasarme a otra fila porque soy negro. Claaaro! Al negro siempre se le achaca de todo. Ya sé que lo de ahora tiene que ver con lo de los hijos de muggles, pero igual Malfoy es un cerdo racista._

Finalmente Ernie, Justin y Ron reunieron el coraje suficiente para separar a los dos (Ron agarrando a Harry por los brazos, Justin tratando de sujetar a Malfoy por las axilas y Ernie haciéndole de árbitro).

Hermione quería aprovechar para darle una buena patada a los huevos, pero Parvati fue más sensata y, entre todas las chicas menos Pansy, se la llevaron al cuarto hasta que se le pasara la ira.

0 0 0

_Parvati Patil:__ Desde esa pelea entre Malfoy y Harry, todo el ambiente estaba muy tenso. O sea... como que a ninguno le cuadró el que comenzaran con ese asunto del racismo y demás... Obviamente Lavender y yo notamos a Hermione más arisca que lo usual, y eso que ya hemos compartido el dormitorio con ella y sabemos lo huraña que se pone cuando estudia, pero... ustedes me entienden ¿no?_

_Neville Longbottom:__ Pues a mí me tiene asustado todo el asunto desde que vi a Harry con cara de pocos amigos. Yo sé que lo de la indirecta de los muggles no fue dirigida a él, pero la cosa ya la tenía así con Malfoy. Bueno... Sus prejuicios contra los nacidos de muggle son porque su familia es de magos... Pero Ron y yo también somos descendientes de magos... No creo ser racista... Hermione me parece muy linda gente y acabo de conocer a Justin y me cae bien para ser un hijo de muggles... Ay, no. Ese comentario sonó bien racista. No piensen que lo soy... Es por pasar mucho tiempo con mi abuela..._

_Hannah Abbott:__ Bueno, como sólo había observado y sentía que alguien debía hacer algo para que el día no se arruinara del todo, me puse a pensar ¿Qué tipo de cosas ayudan a la convivencia pacífica entre estudiantes de diferentes casas? Como Ernie no es buena opción para preguntarle sobre cosas divertidas para las fiestas, decidí preguntarle a alguien que supiera más que yo en estos casos..._

–¿Planeas una fiesta? – Padma se veía entusiasmada.

–Sí... Pensé que me ayudarían, chicas... – les comentó Hannah.

–¡Pues claro que te apoyamos al 100 con la idea! – le dijeron las otras tres chicas en coro.

–A ver... Tiene que ser algo mucho más dinámico que en el Yule Ball... – dijo la gemela Patil de Ravenclaw.

–Creo que podremos ordenar algunas cosas. Al final todo lo paga el programa¿no? – sugirió Lavender al ver catálogos.

–Buena idea. Entonces hay que armar el mejor reventón. Hay que darse una buena bienvenida a esta casa¿no? – dijo Parvati.

Parvati marcó rápidamente las opciones del formulario con la pluma, mientras las otras tres chicas miraban la lista.

–¡Parvati¿Acaso quieres destrozarles el hígado a los chicos! – exclamó Padma al ver la cantidad indiscriminada que marcó su hermana.

–Sin eso no hay verdadera fiesta – le respondió su gemela.

–¿En serio van a necesitar eso... o eso... o eso...? – Hannah seguía viendo sorprendida todo lo que estaba marcando la gemela Patil en la orden de compra.

–Entonces marca más de éste para que haya más variedad.

–Le voy a pedir a Seamus sus catálogos muggles – dijo una emocionada Lavender.

_Lavender Brown:__ Esto va a ser muy emocionante ¡Nunca pensé que haríamos algo tan divertido y, mejor aún, que el colegio lo pagará todo. Y todo sea por el rating en el mundo mágico! Comienzo a creer que eso de extender la televisión (¿Se dice así, no?) entre los magos resultó realmente divertido y conveniente._

0 0 0

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Malfoy fue a atender la puerta.

–Que sea el elfo doméstico que le pedí al gerente de éste pinche reality... – murmuró el rubio.

Cuando abrió, había un mensajero con miles de cajas.

–¿Éste es N°12 de Grimmauld Place? – preguntó el repartidor.

–Sí ¿Y todo esto? – preguntó extrañado.

–Aquí ordenaron 10 barriles de cerveza de mantequilla, 17 botellas de _fire-whisky_, 15 cajas de vino Elderflower, 15 galones de hidromiel, y en bebidas muggles: 20 barriles de cerveza muggle alemana, 10 botellas de vodka, 13 de ron, 9 de tequila, 15 cajas de sangría, 12 de Gin, 18 de pisco peruano...

Malfoy se quedó estático en su sitio al haber asimilado de que tal arsenal de alcohol era para la casa, y el repartidos no paraba de leer la larguísima lista en pergamino que llevaba. Draco se asomó a ver en la calle, viendo que el resto de la carga estaba llenando hasta el techo una camioneta del tamaño del Autobús Noctámbulo.

Las cuatro chicas se asomaron rápidamente hacia la puerta para ver todo el alcohol que habían ordenado, casi aplastando al rubio en la puerta.

–¡Genial¡Eso fue muy rápido! – dijo una maravillada Lavender al ver las cajas de vodka.

–Firme aquí, por favor – dijo el mensajero.

Padma se asomó a firmar, mientras Parvati iba a anunciar a todos sobre el reventón que iban a hacer y Hannah y Lavender iban llevando lo que podían a la cocina. Draco seguía en el piso por la estampida de las cuatro chicas.

Los muchachos, más entusiastas que en la mañana cuando vieron el alcohol, se apresuraron a ayudar a llevar todo el arsenal a la casa. Harry estaba prácticamente abrazándose al vodka.

_Harry Potter:__ Después de tal bronca con el hijo de p#ta de Malfoy, hacía falta una buena tranca. Éste tipo de cosas son las que esperaba al venir a este programa... Aunque a Sirius le habría gustado tener una chupeta con harto alcohol, pero no le dejaban venir al programa... Piña, pues. Chuparé en su honor._

–No puedo creer que hayan conseguido todo esto – dijo Harry maravillado.

–Y todo por cortesía de Hogwarts – declaró una orgullosa Parvati.

–¿Crees que a Dumbledore le siente bien el que hayamos hecho el pedido a cuenta de la escuela? – le preguntó Harry.

0 0 0

Había un gran revoltijo frente a la escuela. Unos paramédicos se estaban llevando en camilla al director Albus Dumbledore, el cual estaba petrificado con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos y un pergamino-factura entre las manos.

0 0 0

Aún en la sala, preparando el espacio para el reventón, Hermione ayudaba también a Ernie y Hannah a acomodar los muebles, aunque ella seguía con cara de no estar conforme.

–Aún no puedo asimilar el que vayan a hacer una fiesta sin supervisión de algún docente, sobretodo el que hayan sido capaces de cargar tantos galeones en bebidas alcohólicas a la cuenta de Hogwarts – seguía diciendo Hermione, para luego dirigirse a Ernie – Y tú me decepcionas, Ernie. Pensé que tú ibas a ser uno de los primeros en poner alto a esto antes de que empezara.

–Calma, Granger. Pues la verdad es que no le veo nada de malo. Hay cámaras en toda la casa y técnicamente nos estarán supervisando... Además hace tiempo que quería participar en algo así – le dijo el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

–Vamos, Hermione... Sólo va a ser hoy... – sonrió Hannah _«y en casos de ambiente hostil como éste»_

_Hermione Granger:__ Pues aún no me termina de gustar todo este asunto. Se supone que debo ser la voz de la sensatez en esta casa... Si ni siquiera puedo controlar a los atolondrados de Harry y Ron. Si no fuera por mí, estarían metiéndola (la pata) en todos lados. Supongo que me pasa lo mismo que a la conciencia de Pinocho: "A la m#rda hasta que te metas en problemas y recurras a mí en último recurso". No me queda mas que ver cómo avanza todo el asunto y al final poder decir un "Te lo dije"._

0 0 0

Ron chequeó las cajas con Seamus y Neville, revisando a detalle cada botella que encontraban. Todas eran de pequeño tamaño, lo que significaba que era licor fino y muy caro.

–Mira esto – Neville veía una botellita de _fire-whisky_ doble – Esto debe costar toda mi pensión de dos meses.

–Y yo que creía que las mujeres no sabían de tragos – comentó Ron mientras trataba de ver la diferencia entre una botella de sake japonés y licor de malta puro.

–Oigan, miren esto – Seamus sacó extrañado cinco botellitas de Veritaserum (suero de la verdad) – Que yo sepa, esto no es licor.

–Se habrán equivocado... – trató de suponer Neville, el cual volteó a otro lado – ¿Tú qué opinas, Dean?

Por otro lado, Dean sólo tenía cabeza para su conversación telefónica con Ginny. Neville y Seamus negaron con la cabeza, mientras que Ron apretaba los dientes.

–¿Qué tanto estás que le hablas a mi hermana! – le reclamó el pelirrojo.

–Calma, Ron. Se la han pasado así desde que llegamos a la casa – le trató de calmar Seamus.

En eso, Dean por fin colgó el teléfono y fue donde el grupo con sonrisa de enamorado. Ron lo miró con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

–Ginny te manda saludos – le dijo Dean a Ron.

–¿Y por qué no me habló a mí por el felétono! – se exaltó Ron.

–Se dice "teléfono" – le susurró Seamus.

–Dijo que no tenía tiempo – le contestó el muchacho negro.

–¡Claaaaaaaaro¡La señorita tiene tiempo para hablar con el enamorado y no con el hermano mayor! – vociferó Ron con mucho sarcasmo.

Dean, Neville y Seamus miraron aterrados cómo Ron estaba hecho una furia. En ese momento, sonó por fin "la salvación" (o al menos eso pensaron al principio)

–¿Cuál de ustedes es el pajero(1) que dejó una Playboy en el baño! – reclamó Pansy Parkinson con un número de la dichosa revista en la mano, la cual se abrió en una de las páginas más "reveladoras".

Los cuatro enrojecieron y se señalaron entre sí diciendo al unísono "¡Fue él!"

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continúa**

En el Próximo Episodio: Se armará la juerga extrema y algunas cosas saldrán de su escondite.

* * *

**Notas:**

–(1) _Pajero:_ Es una jerga para "pervertido"

–Hola a todos! Gracias por haber leído este Reality Fic. Es el primero que hago de éste género y espero que se me ocurran más cosas graciosas...

–Sé que éste episodio me ha salido muy parecido al primero de Drawn Together (La casa de los dibujos). No pude evitarlo, ya que la serie es la pta mare'... Si se dieron cuenta, A Pansy la voy a poner como la bitch de la casa (como a Lulú xD)... A ver cómo le haré con el Slash xDDDD

–Espero que me envíen reviews y muchas sugerencias en ellos.


	2. Día 1 y 2: La Juerga

**All Houses Together: El Primer Reality de Harry Potter**

* * *

**Notas iniciales:**

Se nota que me encantó _Drawn Together _(La casa de los dibujos), así que me dije "Claro, sería chévere". Obviamente va a tener todo tipo de Slash.

_14 estudiantes de Hogwarts de la promoción de 1998, viviendo en una misma casa, con miles de cámaras ocultas._

_Presentando a..._

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Flinch-Fletchey.

_All Houses Together_ es traído a ustedes por cortesía de «**"La tienda de varitas de Ollivander"**, las mejores varitas a tu medida»; «**El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**, donde formamos a los magos del mañana»; «Sirius Black (por tener la amabilidad de prestar su casa)»; «**"Sortilegios Weasley"**, Descuento para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que prometan deshacerse de Umbitch... digo Umbridge» y el nuevo patrocinador: «**"Las tres Escobas", **proveedor oficial del N°12 de Grimmauld Place. El mejor punto de Hogsmeade para beber»

* * *

En el primer episodio de _All Houses Together_, todo había comenzado bien. Aunque hubieron ciertos roces al principio...

Hermione: ¿Qué te has creído!

Draco: ¿Qué no te gustó que te dijera _Sangre Sucia? _¿Qué tal "substituto de elfo doméstico"?

Harry: Te j#diste... (golpes y pelea)

Los problemas personales salían a flote...

Dean: Ginny te manda saludos.

Ron: ¿Y por qué no me habló a mí por el felétono!

Seamus: Se dice "teléfono".

Dean: Dijo que no tenía tiempo – le contestó el muchacho negro.

Ron: ¡Claaaaaaaaro¡La señorita tiene tiempo para hablar con el enamorado y no con el hermano mayor!

Y se planeó algo muy grande para una bienvenida como Dios manda...

Padma: ¿Planeas una fiesta?

Hannah: Sí... Pensé que me ayudarían, chicas... – les comentó Hannah.

Lavender, Padma y Parvati: ¡Pues claro que te apoyamos al 100 con la idea! – le dijeron las otras tres chicas en coro.

#En cursiva estarán los comentarios que hacen los personajes en el cuarto de la cámara.

_Ahora aquí viene el episodio de hoy:_

* * *

**Día 1-2: La Juerga**

_Padma Patil:_ _Todo va bastante bien. Tenemos bebidas, la casa es bien espaciosa para hacer fiesta (excepto por ese retrato parlante de la vieja), Harry y Hermione ya están de humor para participar también y... Esperen... Sólo falta la música. Supongo que podríamos conseguirnos ese aparato muggle de sonido... Creo que se llama Radio... Sí, pues. Sólo había unos cuantos puntos que seguían perturbando la cuestión y no era Malfoy ésta vez._

Justin, Neville, Ernie y Harry estaban muy ocupados tratando de impedir que Ron se le fuera encima a Dean, el cual seguía escondiéndose de Parvati y Seamus.

–¡Vas a ver! – le seguía gritando Ron al novio de su hermana.

–¡Te juro que no es así! – le seguía insistiendo Dean, aún detrás de su mejor amigo.

Hermione llegó a la cocina, donde estaba sucediendo toda la escena.

–¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella.

–Yo aún ni lo sé – Harry aún tenía problemas para contener a Ron por delante, junto con Neville, mientras que Ernie y Justin lo sostenían de los brazos.

–¡Yo te diré lo que pasa! – le dijo Ron – ¡Éste pend#jo...! – señaló a Dean, el cual seguía escondido detrás de Parvati y Seamus – ¡Se quiere encamar a mi hermana!

Los demás se quedaron fríos y rápidamente miraron hacia Dean para pedir una explicación. El muchacho negro salió de detrás de Seamus y le gritó:

–¡Yo no dije eso, coj#do¡Le dije a Ginny que quería tener hijos con ella en un futuro no muy lejano!

–¿Y eso a qué creen que conlleva! – le reclamó Weasley, aún airado.

–¡Ron, no seas idiota! – le gritó Hermione – ¿Quieres dejar tus celos cdos de hermano mayor!

–¡Los dejaré para cuando éste pinche h#vón esté completamente muerto!

Harry y Neville tuvieron que subir la guardia nuevamente cuando Ron trató de arremeter contra Dean, el cual se escondió nuevamente tras de Parvati.

_Hermione __Granger:__ Ese idiota de Ron... No sólo ha pasado éste tipo de cosas con __Dean__. Es que el "macho" cree que es el protector de __Ginny__. Si hubieran visto lo que pasó con el pobre de Michael Corner... Creo que desde ese día ya no puede ver una Quafle igual. Hasta comienza a correr como si fueran Bludgers._

_Harry Potter:__ Yo ya me estoy cansando de tener que frenar a Ron. Es más fuerte de lo que creí. Y todo porque Dean dijo algo y Ron actuó como cualquier hermano lo hubiera hecho. Eso me hace pensar que Ron sacó ese temperamento de la señora Weasley. No creerían con la escenita que me gané ese fatídico fin de semana..._

**#Flashback#**

Ron y Harry estaban volviendo a la casa después de jugar Quidditch en el jardín. Los dos justamente entraron cuando Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron, estaba dándole una de las mayores gritadas a Bill, su hijo mayor.

–¿Y cómo es que tienes ESTO en la camisa! – le gritó la señora al señalarle una larga hebra dorada.

–Ya te dije que Fleur y yo no hicimos nada, mamá. Le estoy ayudando en Inglés.

–¡Nada de eso, Bill¡Sé perfectamente que tus clases con la francesita esa son de "todo tipo de lenguas" menos que de idiomas!

Por ahí Percy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo regañaban a su hermano mayor, pero ese gesto atrajo la atención de su madre.

–¡Y tú no te salvas de ésta, Percy¡Ni creas que yo no sé sobre las cochinadas que andan haciendo la tal Penélope y tú!

–¿Qué? Pero si solamente nos vemos en el trabajo...

–¡Claaaaaro¡Seguro que a escondidas en el ministerio¡Debería decirle a tu padre que los vigile las 24 horas del día! – luego volteó hacia Ginny, la cual pasó por ahí casualmente – ¡Esa falda está muy corta, jovencita¿Acaso estás yendo a un antro o qué!

**#Fin del Flashback#**

_Ron Weasley:__ Es que mi madre es un caso. Creo que anda así porque le ha dado la menopausia hace un poco y se hace insufrible últimamente. No estoy sonando como mi madre ¿O sí?_

_Parvati Patil:__ ¿No entiendo cómo es que se pelean por Ginny Weasley? O sea... ¿Qué soy para que no me hayan echado el ojo? Como que a los hombres les falta percepción por acá._

_Neville Longbottom:__ Yo ya me estoy cansando de todo esto. Mi abuela estuvo gritándome cuando se enteró de que iba a participar en este Reality Show. Ya es suficiente tener que oír disputas todo el día... Y con respecto a Ginny... Bueno, no sé. Me parece muy tolerante... digo... la estuve pisando durante el Yule Ball y no me dijo nada... Sé que no soy bueno bailando, pero cualquier otra chica creo que me habría plantado en ese mismo momento... Aunque aún no me acostumbro a eso de que Ginny y Dean estén saliendo juntos._

_Seamus Finnigan:__ La verdad es que no sé por qué estoy sirviéndole de escudo humano a Dean. Ya sé que es mi deber por ser su mejor amigo, pero no creo que sea aplicable el "Mejor a mí que a él". Adoro mi buen estado físico, tanto como para no dejarme tener un ojo morado, pero tampoco puedo dejar que a Dean lo deje como puré el hermano de su novia._

_Justin Flinch-Fletchey:__ Yo ni siquiera sé por qué estoy metido en este lío si sólo vine por una cerveza de mantequilla y me encuentro con esto._

De repente, Draco entró a la cocina, donde la escena de Ron tratando de asesinar a Dean se había paralizado. Todos los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff presentes siguieron a Malfoy con la mirada, viéndolo abrir el refrigerador, sacar una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, beberla, tirar la botella en el cesto de la basura y caminar hasta la puerta. Entonces el Slytherin se dio cuenta de que los nueve individuos seguían ahí. Suspiró y dijo:

–¿Quieren olvidarse del asunto? Weasley, el negro mitad muggle sale con tu hermana ¿Y qué?. Thomas, me está cansando la actitud de idiota pisado frente a la hermanita del mago pobretón, así que deja de ocupar la línea telefónica ¿Saben de quién es la culpa de que se peleen por esta c#dez y media? Obviamente que es de la enana pelirroja esa. Y a mí me están cansando porque hacen una bulla terrible y no puedo leer el periódico en la sala.

Los demás se quedaron petrificados a penas Malfoy terminó. Incluso a Ron se le había olvidado que quería estrangular a Dean para asimilar todo lo que el rubio había dicho. En el fondo sabían que una "pequeña parte" era acertada.

_Ernie Macmillan:__ Hubiera pensado en eso antes... De hecho que todos sabíamos que era una tontería que se pusieran a pelear por Ginny, creo que a Malfoy le tocó ser el más directo en esta ocasión. Pero entiendan que no lo dije porque no quería que uno de los dos me saltara encima. Siempre tengo la razón, pero amo más mi integridad física._

_Ron Weasley:__ Malfoy idiota... ¿Cómo va a venir a decirme tremenda pend#jada!_

_Dean Thomas:__ No soy un pisado. Sólo soy muy considerado con mi novia. La llamo todos los días, le doy flores y chocolates cada semana, es el tema central de mis últimos tres cuadernos de dibujo y hasta voy a la farmacia por sus cuestiones femeninas en esos días... estoo... ¡No soy pisado!_

0 0 0

–¡Suficiente¡Ya me cansé de esto! – exclamó Pansy – ¡Ya dije que me quedo con ésta cama!

–¡Ni hablar¡Yo ya la había escogido! – le reclamó Lavender.

–¡Hey, hey! – dijo Hannah al pasar por ahí y encontrar ese lío entre comadres – ¿Ahora por qué las dos se están peleando?

–La fea dice que quiere quedarse con la cama que está cerca de la ventana.

–Primero retira lo de "fea". Y segundo, no tiene tu nombre escrito.

–Pues tampoco veo el tuyo. YO voy a dormir ahí.

–¡No¡Yo me la quedo!

–¡Basta! – gritó la Hufflepuff para callarlas.

Pansy y Lavender se quedaron mirándola extrañadas, ya que Hannah Abbot normalmente era la educada y amable.

–Las dos no pueden estar peleándose por algo así, después de todo vamos a vivir en el mismo cuarto durante semanas. Así que hay una manera justa para decidir esto.

–¿Echárnosla a la suerte? – preguntó Pansy.

–No. Me la quedo yo – dicho esto, Hannah le lanzó un hechizo a su nueva cama, dejando a las otras dos con la boca abierta.

_Hannah Abbott:__ Tienen que admitir que era lo más justo. Y no las culpo porque ese punto de la habitación tiene la mejor iluminación: No caen directamente los rayos del sol al amanecer y no está completamente oscuro en la noche, además de que es el lugar más fresquito del cuarto... sobre todo ahora que estamos en verano. En fin... Al menos ahora ya no se pelean. Pero me sigo preguntando por qué me miran tan raro..._

_Pansy Parkinson:__ Debería darle una lección a la lorna esa de las colitas rubias. Ya veré una ocasión adecuada para vengarme de todos en esta casa. Así, cuando no quede nadie, Draky y yo estaremos solitos en la casa._

_Lavender Brown:__ Nah, no puedo estar molesta con Hannah. En verdad era bien tonto que me pusiera a pelear con la Parkinson por la ventana. Lo bueno de todo esto es que al final me quedé con la cama del lateral derecho. Y lo bueno es que descubrí que esa pared está contigua a la habitación de los muchachos. No puedo imaginarme la cantidad de chismes que voy a escuchar por ahí._

0 0 0

_Harry Potter: Finalmente era el momento de comenzar con la juerga. Nunca había visto a Parvati tomar así, ni que Ernie podía ser tan divertido borracho. Creo que lo único que la malogró fue cuando Parkinson trató de hacer un topless (escalofríos) a Malfoy y creo que hasta Malfoy vomitó... o habrá sido por ese fire-whisky que Padma trató de ocultar... Tampoco habría creído que Sirius había instalado un jacussi en el ático donde guardaba a Buckbeak. Eso me ha dado la idea de qué más podría ir en ésta fiesta..._

0 0 0

Sirius Black, viendo la televisión en casa de Remus Lupin, casi se atragantó con las botanas al escuchar esa escena en el Show.

–¿Cómo encontraron mi spa privado¡Hey, un momento¡Cómo entraron al ático si cambié la cerradura! – exclamó Sirius.

–Tenías razón en algo – Remus seguía sonriente con su chocolate – Esa navaja para abrir cerraduras le fue muy bien a Harry.

–No volveré a prestar mi casa para un Reality...

0 0 0

Para amenizar más la cosa, se habían decidido a continuar la fiesta en el gran jacussi que habían encontrado en el ático de la casa. Los muchachos iban en traje de baño tipo bóxers. Ernie estaba charlando con Hannah, la cual iba en un traje de baño completo color rosado; las Patil iban en bikinis de hilo dental, y sólo se les podía diferenciar porque el de Parvati era guinda y el de Padma, azul eléctrico y las dos estaban siendo observadas por Justin y Neville, los cuales estaban babeando por las dos gemelas Patil; y Dean no dejaba de marear a Seamus y Lavender con cursilerías sobre su relación con Ginny, por lo que la chica se sumergió en el agua para ver si podía dejar de escucharle, mientras que el irlandés trataba de emborracharse con un vaso de tequila. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban conversando con tragos a la mano. La chica estaba usando un bikini del tipo top y minishorts color verde pálido.

–Debo admitir que me estoy comenzando a divertir – dijo Hermione, más suelta por el alcohol.

–Creo que ésta vez no vas a decir un "Te lo dije" – le dijo Harry, para después darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

–¿En qué momento les he dicho eso? – dijo ella – Soy considerablemente liberal con ustedes.

–¡Uy, sí¡Bastaaaaante! – rió Ron sarcásticamente.

**#Lista de momentos memorables: "_Te lo dije"_#**

Momento Memorable 1:

Harry y Ron siendo atacados por mandrágoras adultas en clase de la profesora Sprout

Hermione: Te lo dije. Las tienes que tratar con cariño.

Momento Memorable 2:

Ron lleno de rasguños por todas partes

Hermione: Te lo dije, Ron. No tenías que darle ese baño a Crookshanks.

Momento Memorable 3:

Harry con una gran "D" negra en el examen de Pociones

Hermione: Te lo dije. Primero el repaso y después el Quidditch

**#La lista continúa, pero demoraríamos bastante...#**

–Ya. Sé que disfruto mucho echándoles en cara las tonterías que hacen, pero debo reconocer que en este momento no hay nada que les haga meter la pata – dijo Hermione, apoyando los codos en el borde del jacussi.

–¿Ves¿Qué te cuesta admitir por una vez que nos estamos divirtiendo de lo mejor?

–Bueno, está bien...

_Draco Malfoy: Decidí ver cómo era esa cuestión del jacussi. Para mi gusto, el lugar era poco a lo que estoy acostumbrado, porque en mi casa todo es el doble de tamaño que esa tina que está ahí. Digamos que no estaban muy sociables, ya que Potter y Granger estaban muy huraños _(Hermione con el ceño fruncido y Harry haciéndole un gesto obsceno con la mano) _De todos modos los Sangre Sucia tienen ese pésimo temperamento... Es obvio que Potter es hijo de una._

Sin hacer caso a la hostilidad de Harry y Hermione, Draco también entró en la tina caliente y trató de relajarse. Pansy entonces apareció y trató de insinuársele.

–¿Oye, Draco¿Crees que me podrías ayudar con el broche de mi bikini?

–Puedes hacerlo sola. Y para la próxima mejor ni te pongas traje de baño porque no te sienta.

_Pansy Parkinson: Ok. Tal vez Draco no sea muy perceptivo con las señales que le estoy dando. Creo que no he sido muy explícita..._

**#Flashback: Hace una hora#**

(Draco estaba tomando un cocktail en la cocina y Pansy se le plantó en frente)

Pansy: ¿No crees que hace calor? (Se baja el escote)

Draco: (Sin voltear a verla y concentrado en su vaso) Hay ventiladores.

(Pansy fue a un ventilador y lo encendió para que le volara la falda, pero Draco estaba leyendo la etiqueta del vodka muggle)

Draco: ¿Ésta cosa cuesta 300 galeones y la consideran la mejor de mundo muggle? En mi casa compran del mejor _fire-whisky_ y más fuerte que ésta cosa muggle.

**#Fin del Flashback#**

_Pansy Parkinson: No sé. Creo que fueron los litros de vino borgoña y el whisky escocés, o el que Draco no me prestara atención... Cualquiera que haya sido el motivo, hice lo que hice..._

Pansy se había ido a la cocina después de su frustrado intento por llamar la atención de Draco y se dispuso a tomar ella sola el ron que había escondido antes de la fiesta. Entonces sonó el teléfono y ella lo contestó.

–Hola ¿Quién habla?... Ah, eres la pelirroja Weasley... ¿Que buscas a Thomas? Podría llamarlo, pero tendrías que esperar porque tendría que sacarlo del jacussi... Sí, estamos teniendo una fiesta con jacussi... Obviamente demorará en bajar porque tendría que sacarlo de la tina donde también están las gemelas Patil... Sí, todos están allí. Y tienen unas tangas las jugadoras esas... Claro... y todos los chicos están que babean por las dos... Y creo que vi a Parvati muy cerca de Thomas...

_Pansy Parkinson: ¿Acabo de hacer lo que hice? Sí, tal vez porque detesto a los Weasley o porque me quería desquitar, pero ¿Saben algo? Me gustó hacer eso... Y creo que podría hacerlo. Ya veo porqué los malos de las películas muggles se la pasan riendo con una risa así. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Creo que en todo show debe de haber una p#ta, y creo que puedo serlo..._

0 0 0

Muchos de ellos ya estaban pasados de tragos y hablando más fluidamente.

–¿Sabían que tengo un peluche de conejo en mi cuarto? Al principio tenía un osito, pero los dejé porque me recordaban a la araña grandota que había puesto Fred ahí... – les decía Ron.

–No estás tan ebrio para decirnos ese tipo de cosas... – le dijo Harry, aún frikeado con el dato del conejito.

–Mira... Qué divertido... ¿Recuerdan esa caja de Veritaserum que trajeron por error? – dijo Hermione, señalando la botellita vacía de la que los tres habían estado bebiendo.

–¿Crees que el resto se lo ha tomado ya? – preguntó Harry.

Los tres voltearon a ver a los demás.

–Sí... Había estado pensando en lo bien que te ves con ese traje de baño, Hannah... aunque me hubiera gustado verte en bikini... Y el verte sin los moñitos esos ya es notoriamente mejor, porque así ya no pareces de primer año – decía Ernie sin parar.

–Snape es un hijo de la gran (censurado)... Al menos nadie se enteró de que fui yo el que le puso las heces de rana en el escritorio... – le dijo Neville a Padma.

Hermione, Harry y Ron volvieron a tomar más gin con soda.

–Vamos a ser jod#mente honestos por unas p#tas horas... – dijo Harry.

–Aproximadamente 7 jod#das horas... – aclaró Hermione.

–Hasta bebida tienes que ser la sabelotodo... – comentó Ron.

Draco había estado viendo a Potter desde el otro lado del jacussi. Por el veritaserum que se había tomado sin ver, no pudo resistirlo más y fue hacia Harry y Hermione.

–De una vez les digo algo...

Harry volteó extrañado.

_Harry Potter:__ Aquí viene con sus amenazas de siempre... Ni en cosas así hay un alto para eso..._

–De todas formas pienso que eres una sangre sucia sabelotodo insufrible... – le dijo a Hermione – ... pero de todas maneras eres la más sensata este dueto de tontos que te acompañan. Y a propósito de eso tienes un buen trasero, aunque algo chico de "aquí arriba" para mi gusto – luego se dirigió hacia Harry – Lo de hoy te lo dije porque soy un jod#do de m#rda. Te quiero pedir disculpas, pero eres tan detestable que no lo diré.

_Harry Potter:__ Creo que mezcló ese Veritaserum con el vodka porque éste ya está ebrio hasta el #ajo... Me está pidiendo disculpas y dice que no me las pide ¿Qué le pasa? Que se decida de una vez._

Harry lo vio extrañado, ya que Draco había comenzado a verlo a sus ojos. Harry ésta vez tenía lentes de contacto para no dejar caer los de montura al agua, por lo que podía apreciar mejor sus ojos verdes.

–¿Y sabes qué más? Si bien yo soy un p#to jo#do, entonces deberías conocer mejor cuán p#to y jo#do puedo ser – dicho esto, Malfoy le plantó un tremendo beso a Harry frente a todos, dejando a los demás con ojos de plato.

Harry no podía reaccionar ni quitárselo de encima. Junto con las hormonas y el alcohol, comenzó a responderle el beso. Las chicas estaban expectantes y los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar: Si indignarse o seguir viendo para ver cuánto rato estaban así.

_Hermione Granger:__ ¡Al #ajo¡No puedo creer que esté pasando esto!_ Había imaginado que algo así pasaría con Ron... ¿Pero con Malfoy!

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

**Notas:**

–Hola a todos! Recibí dos reviews, pero para mí ya es un alivio saber que dos personas leyeron la historia y les gustó )

–Sé que éste episodio me ha salido muy parecido al primero de Drawn Together (La casa de los dibujos). No pude evitarlo, ya que la serie es la pta mare'... Si se dieron cuenta, A Pansy la voy a poner como la bitch de la casa (como a Lulú xD). Y traté de variar un poco el Draco/Harry para que pareciera lo de Morocha y la Princesa Clara xDDDD.

–Espero que me envíen reviews y muchas sugerencias en ellos... Y recalco lo de PONER SUGERENCIAS.

–Gracias por leer.


	3. Días 1 y 2: Perdiendo Neuronas y La 'cru...

**All Houses Together: El Primer Reality de Harry Potter **

* * *

**Intro:**

_14 estudiantes de Hogwarts de la promoción de 1998, viviendo en una misma casa, con miles de cámaras ocultas._

_Presentando a..._

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Flinch-Fletchey.

_All Houses Together_ es traído a ustedes por cortesía de «**"La tienda de varitas de Ollivander"**, las mejores varitas a tu medida»; «**El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**, donde formamos a los magos del mañana»; «Sirius Black (por tener la amabilidad de prestar su casa)»; «**"Sortilegios Weasley"**, Descuento para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que prometan deshacerse de Umbitch... digo Umbridge» y el nuevo patrocinador: «**"Las tres Escobas", **proveedor oficial del N°12 de Grimmauld Place. El mejor punto de Hogsmeade para beber»

* * *

En el episodio anterior de _All Houses Together_, la fiesta iba en un total camino al descontrol. Primero se habían dejado cosas en claro antes de que todo pasara a peores: 

Draco: ¿Quieren olvidarse del asunto? Weasley, el negro mitad muggle sale con tu hermana ¿Y qué?. Thomas, me está cansando la actitud de idiota pisado frente a la hermanita del mago pobretón, así que deja de ocupar la línea telefónica ¿Saben de quién es la culpa de que se peleen por esta cdez y media? Obviamente que es de la enana pelirroja esa. Y a mí me están cansando porque hacen una bulla terrible y no puedo leer el periódico en la sala.

El resentimiento puede causar actos impensables...

Pansy: (Al teléfono) Hola ¿Quién habla?... Ah, eres la pelirroja Weasley... ¿Que buscas a Thomas? Podría llamarlo, pero tendrías que esperar porque tendría que sacarlo del jacussi... Sí, estamos teniendo una fiesta con jacussi... Obviamente demorará en bajar porque tendría que sacarlo de la tina donde también están las gemelas Patil... Sí, todos están allí. Y tienen unas tangas las jugadoras esas... Claro... y todos los chicos están que babean por las dos... Y creo que vi a Parvati muy cerca de Thomas...

Y se comprobó que el Veritaserum no es recomendable para mezclarse con el alcohol, porque los efectos pueden ser increíbles:

Draco: ¿Y sabes qué más? Si bien yo soy un p#to jo#do, entonces deberías conocer mejor cuán p#to y jo#do puedo ser...

(Dicho esto, Malfoy le plantó un tremendo beso a Harry frente a todos, dejando a los demás con ojos de plato. Harry no podía reaccionar ni quitárselo de encima. Junto con las hormonas y el alcohol, comenzó a responderle el beso. Las chicas estaban expectantes y los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar: Si indignarse o seguir viendo para ver cuánto rato estaban así)

#En cursiva estarán los comentarios que hacen los personajes en el cuarto de la cámara.

Ahora aquí viene el episodio de hoy:

* * *

**Día 1-2**

_Ernie Macmillan:_ _Bien que no estoy tan borracho como debería, pero mis alucinaciones no llegan al punto de ver a Harry y Malfoy besándose... No, no estoy alucinando aún. No sé si debe darme asco o decirles a los dos "Qué buena resistencia". Le voy a ver el lado bueno al asunto: No soy yo el que ha hecho algo de lo que uno se pueda arrepentir._

Harry finalmente recapacitó y se quitó de encima a Malfoy. Percatándose de que todos lo veían, salió del jacussi y, con su toalla, se fue a las habitaciones a toda prisa y lleno de vergüenza.

–Te lo dije... – llegó a murmurar Hermione.

–Ahora no – le dijo Ron.

–Pues... Eso no se ve todos los días – comentó Parvati.

–Tú lo has dicho, hermana – le respondió Padma.

–Yo... Me voy a la cama... – dijo Neville – Voy a ver si Harry está bien.

–Te acompaño – le dijo Ron, también preocupado por Harry.

–Qué bien la hemos pasado. Espero poder recordarlo mañana – Ernie pudo reunir toda la sobriedad que le quedaba y arrastró a Hannah, la cual tenía ganas de hacerle un interrogatorio extenso a Malfoy.

–Qué rápido se acaba el tequila... – dijo Seamus al ver una botella vacía – Creo que debe de haber más en la cocina.

–Seamus... ¿Esa no es una botella de vodka? – le dijo Dean.

–Cállate – le dijo entre dientes y se lo llevó de la tina.

–Ahora recuerdo que dejé algo abajo – Lavender se secó una vez fuera del jacussi – Parv, Padma ¿Me acompañan a buscar "eso" que dejé?

–¿Qué dejaste? – preguntaron las dos gemelas.

–Cuando lo sepa, se los digo.

Los únicos que quedaron en la tina fueron Hermione, Justin y Draco, el cual seguía paralizado en el mismo sitio donde se había besado con Harry.

–¿Crees que esté conciente? Parece como si hubiera visto a un basilisco – le preguntó el Hufflepuff a Hermione.

–Voy a hacer la prueba... – Hermione se aclaró la garganta – ¡Harry¡Qué bien que atrapaste esa snitch antes que Malfoy!

Sin embargo, Draco seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno.

_Hermione Granger:__ Eso ya es muy mala señal. Normalmente Malfoy respondería con un "Maldito Potter, sólo tuviste suerte. Ya vas a ver en la próxima"._

–Ya tocó fondo – concluyó ella.

–Creo que lo llevaré al cuarto. Tú también ve a descansar. Mañana ya limpiaremos todo esto.

–Sí. Gracias, Justin – entonces Hermione pensó en algo – ¿Qué le dirás en caso de que haya sufrido de _"borrado de disco duro"_?

–Lo bien que se la pasó.

–Bingo.

_Justin Finch-Fletchey:__ Cómo detesto estar en medio... Y también acabo de descubrir que Malfoy pesa un montón aunque no lo parezca. Lo único bueno es que ya tendremos algo de qué burlarnos._

_Hermione Granger:__ No sé si empezar con una consolación como la buena amiga que soy o decir el "Te lo dije" que me quedé debiéndole. Lo que me preocupa ahora es qué podría pasar con Malfoy y Harry en la mañana._

0 0 0

**Día 2: La "cruda" realidad**

_Parvati Patil:__ Digamos que con esa fiesta, descubrimos que algunos éramos capaces de mucho si se abusaba del alcohol... Casi tan feo como cuando el profesor Moody nos lanzó esa maldición de Imperius... Algunos se veían como si hubieran hecho esas contorsiones raras, aunque es lógico después de tal reventón..._

Debido a que no había ningún elfo doméstico que hiciera los quehaceres o la comida, cada uno era el encargado de hacer el desayuno. Los que estaban en la mesa, más muertos que vivos, eran Ernie, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender y Justin; mientras Hermone y Hannah, las más sobrias del grupo, eran las encargadas de hacer el "desayuno-levanta-muertos". Los que no estaban ahí, aún seguían durmiendo.

Neville había llegado más fresco que el resto, ya que él casi no había tomado la noche anterior. No se inmutó al ver a tantos "muertos" a la mesa, sentándose con normalidad al costado de Ernie.

–Oye, Neville ¿Cómo estaba Harry cuando fuiste a verle al cuarto? – preguntó Hermione.

–No muy bien... Al menos Ron lo estuvo cuidando... – comentó Neville.

–Baja la voz, Nev – le dijo Seamus con cara de resaca.

–Se me había olvidado de que andaban así – dijo el otro muchacho – Espero que no hayan llegado al punto de "perder la memoria".

Hermione y Hannah comenzaron a servir café negro para todos y se sentaron a la mesa mientras la sopa de pollo comenzaba a hervir.

–Discúlpame pero perdóname... Pero ver a Harry Potter besándose con Draco Malfoy son del tipo de anécdotas que se quedan marcadas en la memoria... – intervino rápidamente Parvati, la cual parecía revivir a la primera mención de algún chisme.

–Bueno. Y supongo que ya hablaron con Harry sobre si debe encarar a Malfoy después de lo que pasó. Aunque no me sorprendería si no pasara, después de todo lo que dijera Harry... Son cosas que ni yo puedo repetir – comentó Lavender.

–¿Tú cómo supiste que dijo todo eso? – preguntó Seamus al darle unos sorbos a su café.

–Pues... Intuición.

_Lavender Brown:__ Ese punto de la pared donde está mi cama es muy estratégico. Incluso pude enterarme de que Seamus tiene un diario. Pero si sabe que lo sé, al pobre podría darle un ataque._

–Eso me recuerda... – dijo de repente Hermione – Oye, Justin ¿Cómo le hiciste con Malfoy?

–No fue nada bonito el tener que cargar con él hasta el cuarto. Ni siquiera puedo decir que estaba dormido, ya que parecía como si el basilisco lo hubiera petrificado... Con la diferencia de que no fue exactamente uno lo que vio... Te apuesto 10 galeones a que sigue así desde que lo dejé.

–Chicos... No sé si esté de más mencionarlo, pero... No creo que se lo debamos mencionar a Harry – comentó Hannah.

–Supongo que tienes razón, Hannah – le respondió Ernie – Yo también estaría traumatizado si algo así me hubiera pasado.

–Recuerden. Ninguna palabra de lo ocurrido.

En ese momento, el aludido apareció con expresión de haberse tomado un vaso de "crecehuesos" y vestido con las desaliñadas ropas muggle que tenía. Detrás de él iba Ron, visiblemente preocupado por su amigo. Mientras Harry caminaba hacia la alacena, todos los que estaban en la cocina, incluyendo a Ron, lo seguían silenciosamente con la mirada. Cada cosa que hacía, desde servirse café hasta sentarse y rascarse la nuca, era registrada por los demás. Cuando Harry levantó la vista para cerciorarse, los demás rápidamente pretendieron estar en sus propios asuntos.

_Harry Potter:__ He sido observado furtivamente durante todos los años que he estado en Hogwarts, que ya sé cuando algo está pasando. Obviamente que están formulando varias teorías retorcidas que me incluyen... Si tan solo recordara qué fue lo que hice ayer..._

_Ron Weasley:__ Muy bien. Sé que soy un mal amigo por no haberle dicho aún que Draco Malfoy y él tuvieron un "Choque y fuga". Aunque la ventaja es que no se mortificará por eso... Sólo espero que alguien no meta la pata y le suelte la bomba._

–¿Qué¿Olvidé peinarme? – preguntó Harry al notar de nuevo todos esos pares de ojos sobre él.

–Nunca te peinas y, si lo haces, nunca sirve – contestó Ron para alivianar el ambiente.

Algunos rieron, pero a muy duras penas, ya que seguían con la resaca en punto clímax. Hermione terminó de freír tocino con huevos y los colocó en el centro de la mesa, pero nadie probó bocado alguno por andar pensativos en el asunto del Harry-Draco. Con las justas Hannah tomó un sorbo del caldo de pollo.

_Neville Longbottom:__ Sé que no debemos mencionarlo, pero la angustia agobia... Pareciera como si Harry no recordara nada de lo que pasó. Y en verdad que lo aparenta muy bien. Supongo que al final lo aceptará de buena gana._

Algunas lechuzas entraron por la ventana abierta y dejaron caer cartas, paquetes y unos ejemplares de El Profeta, el cual Harry cogió con desgano. Los demás comenzaron a revisar sus cartas.

–Mira. Tengo un fan – señaló Parvati una de sus cartas a Lavender – Dice... "Eres de lo mejor, Parvati. Y el hilo dental es lo mejor en ti". Ay, qué lindo.

–No sé si admira tu persona o tu cul# – le bromeó su amiga.

–Mira. Acá hay un regalo de otra fanática – comentó Ernie al abrir un paquete – Un... ¿Tarro de café? – la nota adjunta decía "Aprovéchenlo bien".

–El mío tiene la misma nota, pero con esto... – Justin sacó de su paquete unas bragas rojas de mujer, por lo que Seamus y Ron le miraron con envidia.

La revisión de paquetes se vio interrumpida cuando un potente grito de Harry resonó en toda la cocina. Ignorando el dolor de cabeza, todos se dirigieron hacia Harry, el cual veía estupefacto la nueva "sección de espectáculos" de El Profeta.

–¿Qué sucede, Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

–¡Miren esto! – vociferó mostrándoles una página del diario.

–¿Las Brujas de Macbeth se separan? Qué pena. Me gustaban sus canciones – dijo Neville.

–¡Eso no! – Harry señaló el diminuto artículo al costado del de las Brujas de Macbeth, en el que se mencionaba el beso de Harry y Draco con el título "Inesperado beso eleva el rating a 40 puntos" – ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada de esto?

Un silencio sepulcral había nacido en esa escena de la cocina, hasta que una voz inocente rompió esa tensa línea:

–¿En serio no lo recordabas? – dijo Hannah – Todos pensábamos que fingías muy bien la indiferencia.

Ernie tosió ruidosamente cuando su amiga terminó de hablar.

–¿Te atoraste con el pan, Ernie? – le preguntó la rubia.

–No, Hannah. Pero tú necesitas llenarte la boca – le respondió tendiéndole un gran trozo de baguette.

A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacían todos para cambiar el tema, Harry ya estaba muy subido de enojo como para detenerse.

–¡No puedo creer que el cabr#n de Malfoy se atrevió a besarme! – gritó un histérico Harry.

–Eh... También le respondiste... – dijo Seamus en un débil murmuro, pero el Chico-que-vivió lo captó perfectamente, quedándose petrificado de la impresión.

_Seamus Finnigan:__ En algún momento tenía que enterarse ¿No creen? Pero tampoco es para tanto. Besó a Draco Malfoy. Ni que hubiera besado a un dementor o algo así..._

0 0 0

Dean, ya recuperado después de una revitalizante siesta, estaba dispuesto y entusiasmado por hablar por teléfono con su novia. En el pasillo se topó con Pansy, la cual acababa de salir del baño.

–Buenos días – saludó animosamente Dean.

–Oh, buenos días. Supongo que vas a hablar de nuevo por teléfono.

–Sí. Como de costumbre... Ginny debe de estar queriendo llamarme...

–Qué cosas. Acabo de recordar que ayer la pelirroja llamó.

–¿Llamó Ginny¿Por qué no me avisaste?

–Quería hacerlo, así que le comenté que estabas arriba en una tina con gemelas en tanga y un par de gays, así que se molestó y dijo que no quería volver a hablarte por el resto de su vida – le contó con cara fingida de inocencia.

Dean tuvo un sobresalto tan grande que comenzó a temblar de preocupación.

–¡Ay, Dios¡Ay, Dios¡Tengo que hablar con Ginny¡Tengo que hablar con Ginny! – dijo exaltado.

–Creo que no va a servir. A estas alturas debió haber mandado a cambiar su número telefónico.

–¡No puedo creerlo¡No puedo creerlo¡No puedo creerlo!...

Pansy sonrió satisfecha mientras dejaba a Dean repitiendo "No puedo creerlo" varias veces.

_Pansy Parkinson:__ Tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera. Enterarme que Draco se besó con un Gryffindor es algo que mi paciencia no puede soportar. Digamos que fue un simple impulso... Pero ya se las arreglará Thomas. De todas maneras me estaba cansando de que el negro mitad muggle acaparara la línea del teléfono para hablar con la niña Weasley._

_Dean Thomas:__ Tranquilo, Dean. Todo estará bien... Hablaré con Ginny y arreglaremos todo y volveremos a estar como antes. Sólo espero que me quiera volver a hablar de nuevo... ¿Pero cómo hago para averiguar su teléfono nuevo?_

0 0 0

Desde que había despertado, Draco seguía en la ducha sin reaccionar, sólo mirando las mayólicas blancas de la pared. Sólo dejaba que el agua le cayera encima.

_Draco Malfoy:__ Soy un idiota... Claaaaro. Tenía que tomar todo ese fire-whisky con esa botella rara y cometí semejante locura. No puedo creer que besé a Potter. A ver si me ahogo aquí mismo._

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y Draco escuchó a una chica gritando. Cuando corrió parte de la cortina para ver, descubrió que se trataba de la gemela Patil de Ravenclaw, ya que llevaba la chapa de su casa en la blusa muggle que estaba usando en esa ocasión.

–¡No sabía que estabas aquí¡Ahora salgo! – dijo una ruborizada Padma.

–Si sólo te vas a lavar, no te detengas. Después cierras la puerta para que pueda ahogarme solo.

El interés despertó en Padma instantáneamente y se asomó más.

–¿Es por lo de ayer, no?

–¿Qué creías? – le respondió Draco retóricamente.

–Bueno. No tiene nada de malo. Uno siempre se siente morir después de haber cometido una tontería.

–¿Pero de todas las personas de ahí tuve que besar a Potter? Pudo haber sido cualquier chica de ahí, hasta la Sangre Sucia esa de Granger... Claro, excepto la fea de Pansy.

–A ver... Cómo te digo esto... – Padma se llevó una mano a la cintura con gesto pensativo y se sentó en el banquillo del baño – Lo que pasa es que todos nosotros nos bebimos una buena dosis de Veritaserum que enviaron a la casa por error. Si besaste a Potter, es porque en ese momento era el mayor impulso. Después de todo ofendiste mucho a Granger y a Potter con los comentarios racistas que hiciste y debes admitir que te sentías aunque sea un poquito culpable.

–¿Nos enviaron Veritaserum!

–Así es. Lo que significa que no fue del todo borrachera.

–¡Tonterías! – protestó Malfoy – ¿Cómo puedo apenarme de decirle todo a ese hijo de Sangre Sucia! Ni que yo estuviera comenzando a simpatizar con él. Solamente porque es mejor que yo en el Quidditch, tiene amigos que lo aprecian y soporta muy bien todas las adversidades que tiene que pasar... No digas que le tengo envidia o algo así.

–Tú lo acabas de decir, no yo.

Draco se quedó mudo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Abrió la cortina de la ducha y Padma se cubrió los ojos instantáneamente, pero la curiosidad de la chica hizo que entreabriera un poco las manos para ver. Desafortunadamente para ella, Draco se había estado bañando en su traje de baño de la noche anterior.

Justo antes de salir del cuarto de baño, Draco miró con sus ojos grises a Padma.

–Si abres la boca sobre esto...

–Hey. A Parvati y a mí nos pusieron en casas distintas por algo. Ella es la del chisme y yo la del análisis y el raje.

_Padma Patil:__ ¿Qué irá a hacer Malfoy? No lo sé... Quizás se le mande a Potter o tal vez vaya a reclamar con los ejecutivos del canal. Además sé que le prometí a Malfoy no contarle a nadie sobre esta pequeña charla, pero mi hermana no es "nadie" y ella conoce mejor a los demás de Gryffindor._

0 0 0

Ron quería librarse de la presión de tener que calmar a Harry, por lo que fue al patio para tomar aire fresco y ensayar en bunas maneras para calmar a su amigo en caso de otro ataque espontáneo de histeria.

–_Harry, míralo por el lado bueno "Supongo que Cho no te impactó de esa manera"_... No, me va a matar a penas termine el nombre de la Ravenclaw esa.

Al ver a su costado, se percató de que Dean estaba tratando de irse por la puerta trasera de la casa.

–¿Adónde crees que vas? – le preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Ya no me importa si te molestas conmigo. Pero tengo que ir a hablar con tu hermana, Ron.

–No me digas que hablarle por el _felétono _no te es suficiente – respondió de mala gana.

–Bueno... Además de eso, y el que se pronuncia "teléfono", debo arreglar todo. Ginny se enteró de la fiesta en el jacussi y está molesta por eso. Así que iré y le pediré perdón por eso.

Ron parpadeó varias veces al escuchar lo que Dean acababa de decir. Se sentó en una de las banquetas del pequeño jardín y llamó tranquilamente a Dean a sentarse junto a él. El muchacho dudó unos momentos, pero al no percibir el aura asesina de Ron, decidió hacerle caso y sentarse.

–Mira. Ya sé que hablaré de mi hermana, pero lo que te digo es totalmente cierto... Ginny te está pisando, hombre.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Ningún chico se preocupa tanto por ese tipo de cosas. Primero no creo que deba molestarse por el hecho de que estemos todos juntos en una fiesta de tinas. Segundo: Parvati y Padma estaban sólo para ojear, pero no para tocar, aunque hay que admitir que en serio provocaba darle una nalgada a Parvati. Por último conozco a Ginny lo suficiente como para saber que está tratando de llamar la atención; así que si vas a mi casa, será como darle la victoria. Ten dignidad, Dean.

–Pero no puedo...

–¡No vas a ir y punto!

–¿Lo dices porque no quieres que me acerque atu hermana?

–No. Lo digo porque si no quiero matarte yo, lo hará mi madre. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero igual eres mi amigo, Dean.

Dean pensó detenidamente en todo lo que había dicho Ron.

_Dean Thomas:__ ¿Será que Ron tiene razón¿Ginny me está manipulando y quiere que sea yo el que pida perdón? Tengo que ser fuerte... Pero no puede ser. Adoro a Ginny y sé que tengo que ir donde ella._

–Lo siento, Ron. Pero tengo que ir allá.

–¿Por qué no le llamas por teléfono? Ah, y ésta vez lo dije bien el nombre del aparato muggle ese.

–Quisiera verla... Tengo que ir.

–En fin. Haz lo que quieras, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir: Si el que pide perdón eres tú, terminarás poniendo por los suelos el orgullo de todo mago varón del mundo.

Dean suspiró y se fue en un parpadeo con un hechizo teletransportador.

_Ron Weasley:__ No me miren así que es cierto. En ningún momento dije que Dean me cayera mal; es sólo que cualquiera que se acerque a mi hermanita debe estar bajo mi ojo vigilante. Por otra parte, trato de no parecerme a la mojigata de mi madre. Hablando de ella, sólo espero que no termine matando a Dean._

0 0 0

En la sala principal, Hermione veía a Harry hablando acaloradamente por el teléfono. Se le veía preocupada por lo que estuviera haciendo su amigo. Draco llegó al lugar y, viendo a los dos desde la entrada, tomó un buen trago que quedó de Veritaserum y se acercó a Hermione.

–Sal. Tengo que hablar con Potter – le dijo a la Gryffindor.

–Pues háblale en el poco tiempo que te queda aquí.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Pues Harry está hablando en este mismo momento con los productores sobre lo que pasó. Es muy probable que tengamos que votar para ver si te quedas o te vas de la casa

–¡No pueden hacer eso¿Sólo porque le di un beso a Potter!

–Está en su derecho de quejarse si incomodas con tu presencia a los demás habitantes de la casa.

–¡Déjate de cosas, Sangr...! – en ese momento Draco recapacitó y se contuvo de lanzarle el conocido insulto – Lo siento, Granger. Por las veces en las que te he dicho Sangre Sucia. No es mi casa y no puedo actuar como si lo fuera, así que no estaba en el derecho de tratarte tan despectivamente.

_Hermione Granger:__ ¿Acabo de escuchar bien lo que me dijo Malfoy! El huev#n se está disculpando conmigo. No, no. Debe de ser falso. Draco "Elitista" Malfoy no podría estar disculpándose en serio conmigo de haber estado llamándome "Sangre Sucia" desde el segundo año..._

–¿Cómo sé que no estás siendo hipócrita conmigo? – preguntó la castaña.

–Ten la prueba – dicho esto, Draco le extendió la botella vacía del último Veritaserum que había en la casa – Eso no significa que me agrades. Me sigues pareciendo una "Sabelotodo insufrible", pero dejaré el "Sangre Sucia" de lado durante estos meses aquí.

En ese momento, Hermione se quedó completamente estupefacta y miró de reojo a Malfoy. Se levantó de golpe del sillón en el que había estado y fue corriendo donde Harry.

–¡Harry¡Cancela la llamad...! – muy tarde, ya que Harry ya había terminado de hablar y colgó el teléfono.

–Listo. Mañana votamos para que boten a Malfoy de la casa – declaró Harry.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

**Notas:**

–¿Qué pasará ahora que Harry convocó a una votación de descarte¿Dean arreglará las cosas con Ginny¿Cómo le está saliendo el papel de bitch a Pansy? Envíenme Reviews con sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Día 2: Voten y Boten

**All Houses Together: El Primer Reality de Harry Potter **

* * *

Intro:

_14 estudiantes de Hogwarts de la promoción de 1998, viviendo en una misma casa, con miles de cámaras ocultas._

_Presentando a..._

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Flinch-Fletchey.

_All Houses Together_ es traído a ustedes por cortesía de «**"La tienda de varitas de Ollivander"**, las mejores varitas a tu medida»; «**El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**, donde formamos a los magos del mañana»; «Sirius Black (por tener la amabilidad de prestar su casa)»; «**"Sortilegios Weasley"**, Descuento para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que prometan deshacerse de Umbitch... digo Umbridge» y el nuevo patrocinador: «**"Las tres Escobas", **proveedor oficial del N°12 de Grimmauld Place. El mejor punto de Hogsmeade para beber»

* * *

En el episodio anterior de _All Houses Together_:

Parvati: Discúlpame pero perdóname... Pero ver a Harry Potter besándose con Draco Malfoy son del tipo de anécdotas que se quedan marcadas en la memoria...

Pero el _borrado de disco_ no siempre significa que el asunto quede atrás...

Harry: (con _El Profeta_ a la mano y visiblemente enojado) ¡Miren esto!

Neville: ¿Las Brujas de Macbeth se separan? Qué pena. Me gustaban sus canciones.

Harry: ¡Eso no! (señaló el diminuto artículo al costado del de las Brujas de Macbeth, en el que se mencionaba el beso de Harry y Draco con el título "Inesperado beso eleva el rating a 40 puntos") ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada de esto?

Pansy debutó como la p#ta de la casa, siendo justamente Dean el punto de descargo:

Pansy: Qué cosas. Acabo de recordar que ayer la pelirroja llamó.

Dean: ¿Llamó Ginny¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Pansy: Quería hacerlo, así que le comenté que estabas arriba en una tina con gemelas en tanga y un par de gays, así que se molestó y dijo que no quería volver a hablarte por el resto de su vida (cara fingida de inocencia)

(Dean tuvo un sobresalto tan grande que comenzó a temblar de preocupación)

Dean: ¡Ay, Dios¡Ay, Dios¡Tengo que hablar con Ginny¡Tengo que hablar con Ginny! – dijo exaltado.

Pansy: Creo que no va a servir. A estas alturas debió haber mandado a cambiar su número telefónico.

Dean: ¡No puedo creerlo¡No puedo creerlo¡No puedo creerlo!...

Viendo que Dean iba como "Perro arrepentido" donde Ginny, Ron terminó dándole algo a Dean para pensar:

Ron: En fin. Haz lo que quieras, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir: Si el que pide perdón eres tú, terminarás poniendo por los suelos el orgullo de todo mago varón del mundo.

Y los problemas recién estaban empezando:

Draco: ¡Déjate de cosas, Sangr...! Lo siento, Granger. Por las veces en las que te he dicho Sangre Sucia. No es mi casa y no puedo actuar como si lo fuera, así que no estaba en el derecho de tratarte tan despectivamente.

Hermione: ¿Cómo sé que no estás siendo hipócrita conmigo?

Draco: Ten la prueba (le extendió la botella vacía del último Veritaserum que había en la casa) Eso no significa que me agrades. Me sigues pareciendo una "Sabelotodo insufrible", pero dejaré el "Sangre Sucia" de lado durante estos meses aquí.

(En ese momento, Hermione se quedó completamente estupefacta y miró de reojo a Malfoy. Se levantó de golpe del sillón en el que había estado y fue corriendo donde Harry)

Hermione: ¡Harry¡Cancela la llamad...! (muy tarde, ya que Harry ya había terminado de hablar y colgó el teléfono)

Harry: Listo. Mañana votamos para que boten a Malfoy de la casa.

#En cursiva estarán los comentarios que hacen los personajes en el cuarto de la cámara.

Ahora aquí viene el episodio de hoy:

* * *

**Día 2: Voten y Boten**

_Harry Potter:__ Creo estar haciendo lo correcto. Malfoy no se va a quedar tan tranquilo después de la vergüenza que me hizo pasar ayer... ¡Y todavía televisado a cada casa del Mundo Mágico! Apuesto a que mis padres deben estar retorciéndose de la vergüenza por mí._

Al llegar a la sala, los dos prefectos de Hufflepuff, Ernie y Hannah, habían llegado justo cuando Hermione trataba de evitar que Draco y Harry se agarraran a golpes.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí! – exclamó Ernie.

–¡Pregúntale a Potter! – escupió Malfoy – Pero ten cuidado. Si lo haces enojar, podrías terminar fuera de la casa. Hijo de p#ta...

–¿A qué se refieren¿Cómo es eso de que te van a sacar de la casa? – preguntó Hannah.

–Sólo hice lo que cualquiera. Llamé a los productores y mañana votamos para que echen a Malfoy – explicó Harry.

–¿No te parece algo extremo, Harry? – dijo un extrañado Ernie.

–Hermione fue la que me sugirió la idea.

Tanto Draco como los dos Hufflepuff miraron a la castaña. Hermione se ruborizó y trató de disimular el nerviosismo de la mirada asesina del rubio.

–Sólo le mencioné las reglas de la casa que aparecen en el contrato que firmamos al venir. No pensé que Malfoy iba a ponerse tan amable, porque de haberlo sabido le hubiera recomendado que hicieran acuerdos amistosos.

–Mejor ni me hubiera molestado en ser amable – Draco hizo una mueca con la boca y miró a Harry – Pero besas bien. Algo tieso y se nota que te falta práctica, pero en serio que sabes mover muy bien la boca... Y esos cosquilleos con la lengua fueron divinos. No sé de que te quejas.

Harry enrojeció de la cólera y a Ernie casi le dio un patatús al escuchar un comentario "tan gay" (término de hombres).

_Hermione Granger:__ Malfoy puede llegar a decir muchas cosas bajo el efecto del Veritaserum... Pero más pareciera que se drogó porque esas, más que verdades, parecían incoherencias._

_Ernie Macmillan:__ Soy demasiado hombre para ver y oír ese tipo de cosas. A éstas alturas ya estoy reconsiderando el que si voto a favor o en contra de que Malfoy se vaya de la casa. Es más de lo que mi virilidad puede aguantar..._

_Hannah Abbott:__ Oh, Dios. __No niego de que Harry y Draco se verían bien lindos como pareja, pero se la pasan peleando mucho... No sé si sería mejor tenerlos bajo el mismo techo y peleándose todo el tiempo, o que se separen y tengamos una estancia más tranquila._

_Draco Malfoy:__ ¡Maldito Potter! Bien que le gustó el beso. Y ahora se queja y quiere echarme de la casa. Ah, no. Ese cabeza partida va a vérselas conmigo._

0 0 0

En otra habitación de la casa, lo que parecía ser el cuarto de estudio, Neville, Justin y Ron estaban revisando todas las cartas que habían llegado. Habían de diferentes tipos: Pergaminos doblados, sobres sellados por una compañía de correo muggle llamada FedEx, paquetes pequeños, e incluso habían Howlers que tuvieron que tirar a una chimenea antes de que estallaran.

–Me siento halagado de que hayan escrito tanto por el primer episodio... – comentó Neville – Aunque casi no hago nada acá...

Sonó otro estallido de la chimenea y muchos gritos (censurados por el canal por contener léxico no apto para público susceptible), pero los tres ni se inmutaron.

–¿De quién era ese? – preguntó Justin.

–De mi abuela... – contestó Neville – De todas maneras ya me he acostumbrado a eso. Tanto en vivo como en Howler. Aún está molesta porque vine a este programa – luego Neville aclaró la garganta e imitó la voz de su abuela – "¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza de salir en _tilevisien_ internacional? Si tus padres estuvieran aquí, seguramente que te mandarían a San Mungo ellos mismos"

Ron estaba impresionado con lo que había dicho Neville.

_Ron Weasley:__ Realmente Neville cambió mucho durante la escuela. Quema los Howlers de su abuela, habla más con nosotros... ¡e incluso nos ha mencionado con normalidad sobre sus padres! Definitivamente le ha hecho bien venir y compartir el cuarto con nosotros por tantos años de escuela._

–Bueno. Mis padres no me llegaron a decir nada. Creen que la serie es un proyecto de la escuela... Seguramente si no hubiera venido, me habrían metido en la Escuela de Derecho – comentó Justin, alzando una de las cartas selladas por correo muggle.

–Hablando de familias... Ojalá mamá no haya despedazado a Dean. Ya debe de haber llegado a mi casa – dijo Ron.

–¿Por qué se fue Dean? – preguntó Justin.

–Cosas del corazón... Yo diría de que se le murió la mitad de las neuronas anoche – contestó el pelirrojo.

–No sabía que Ginny lo traía así de tonto – dijo Neville – Aunque no hablo mucho. Me pondría igual si llego a tener novia...

–Qué optimista – respondieron los dos con cierta burla.

En ese momento entró Lavender presurosa.

–¡Noticias! – dijo la chica a penas llegó, visiblemente había corrido por toda la casa para buscarlos – ¡Habrán votaciones para ver si Malfoy se queda o se va de la casa!

Al instante, los tres muchachos se levantaron de sus asientos para preguntarle detalles a Lavender.

–¿Cómo es eso de que botan a Malfoy? – preguntó Ron.

–Parvati me lo acaba de contar. Harry llamó a los productores y pidió esa reunión para mañana.

–Increíble que Harry se haya enojado tanto por lo de ayer... Aunque no lo culpo. Casi todas las cartas han sido sobre el beso de esos dos – dijo Justin.

–Lo más importante ¿Qué vamos a votar para mañana? – mencionó Neville.

Los cuatros se quedaron pensativos.

_Lavender Brown:__ Ya sé que sería una piadosa, pero por más que Malfoy nos haya caído mal a todos cuando estábamos en el colegio, tampoco creo que haya hecho algo tan grave. Sólo se beso con Harry..._

_Justin Flinch-Fletchey:__ Voy a pensar mañana eso del voto. Pero creo que Malfoy se lo tiene merecido por ser un elitista-racista-anti-hijos-de-muggles. Además de que me dejaran tal escena grabada en mi memoria _(escalofríos)_. No. Lo mejor sería que se vaya. Seríamos menos y habría más espacio para los 13 restantes._

_Neville Longbottom:__ La verdad es que no sé qué puedo hacer en este caso... Digo ¿En serio tenemos que votar? Si voto a favor, Malfoy tratará de vengarse... Si voto en contra, Harry me dejará de hablar... ¡Qué dilema!_

0 0 0

_Draco Malfoy:__ Si ésta va a ser la última noche en ésta casa de porquería en la que debí pasar meses con los Gryffidiotas y el resto de los tontos, tenía que aprovechar unas cuantas cosas gratis de las que aún dispongo aquí._

Para desfogarse y resignado a que todos votarían en su contra (el voto de Pansy tampoco cuenta porque todos los 12 restantes detestan a Malfoy y viceversa), Draco estaba haciendo algo que pocos habrían pensado en él.

Seamus Finnigan, con la curiosidad despertada por sus sentidos, llegó a la cocina atraído por el olor y se sorprendió al comprobar que Malfoy era el responsable.

–Creo que aún sigo con la resaca... – murmuró para sí mismo al ver una escena tan fuera de lo común: Draco Malfoy en delantal y preparando el almuerzo.

Se le veía inusualmente casual con un cucharón de sopa a la mano, parado frente a la estufa y con ese delantal blanco que decía "KISS THE COOK"

–¿Algún problema? Nunca dirán que los Malfoy no sabemos hacer nada, porque personalmente creo tener muy buena mano para todo, incluso para cocinar.

–Pues... – como quien no quiere la cosa, Seamus interpretó aquello como una invitación a degustar y, para su incredulidad, estaba mejor que la comida de Hogwarts.

Y como estaba acercándose la hora del almuerzo, Seamus aprovechó para coger una buena porción de guisado y comer en la mesa con Malfoy.

_Seamus Finnigan:__ Ya sé que están pensando que soy un inconsecuente si como de lo que prepara un Slytherin... Incluso sé que podría estar envenenado, pero al menos me envenenaré comiendo algo muy bueno, porque este guiso es de lo mejor. Además no creo que Malfoy se esté suicidando conmigo si él también está comiendo._

–Me enteré de las votaciones... – le dijo el irlandés entre bocados.

–Supongo que me querrás fuera.

–Después de esto, voy a reconsiderar mi voto – contestó al comer un trozo de patata – Se supone que eres un ricachón engreído ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?

–Cuando tu padre despide a tu elfo doméstico y tu madre no sabe ni freír un huevo, hay que valerse uno mismo.

–Pues para tal caso... La falta de servidumbre hace bien a algunos – Seamus entonces sintió que era momento de preguntar – ¿Qué fue lo de anoche?

–También lo viste en primera fila ¿Tienes que recordármelo?

–Sabes que la acción se ve, pero los antecedentes se averiguan... Se supone que odias a Harry.

–Culpa al alcohol... Apuesto a que había algo en esas botellas.

–Sabes... Hay algo que mi padre me dijo una vez. El abstemio lo es porque quiere ocultar algo. Claro que el estar bien bebido impulsa a decir algunas cosas y a soltar trapitos al aire, pero muchas veces es lo que uno lleva dentro y que ha tenido que salir. Normalmente uno se marea con todo ese rollo, pero sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberme captado la idea general.

–¡No me besé con Potter porque lo quiera o algo por el estilo! – gritó completamente avergonzado.

–Si tú lo dices... – dijo Seamus al llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

Draco lo miró con un tic en el ojo y volvió rápidamente la vista hacia su plato, con la cara rosada de la exaltación.

_Draco Malfoy:__ Tonterías. El Gryffidiota qué va a saber sobre eso. No estoy enamorado del cabezón de Potter. Simplemente me lo agarré porque me dio la gana... ¿Dije que "me dio la gana"? Se supone que eso no debería sonarme tan raro..._

0 0 0

_Pansy Parkinson:__ ¿Cómo que van a botar a mi Draco de la casa? Malditos idiotas. No va a pasar nada si no hago algo al respecto. Y sí que van a ver de lo que puedo ser capaz._

Pansy iba a poner en marcha su "Plan Macabro N°10", y para eso necesitaba hablar primero con Draco para saber más detalles al respecto.

–No puedo creer que por eso quieran echarte, Draco – dijo Pansy a su amor platónico.

–Todo por culpa del imbécil ese... – Draco seguía hablando sin mirarla.

–Se nota que no aprecia para nada el honor que tuvo cuando te le acercaste – por dentro Pansy estaba envidiando a Harry.

–No puedo creer que no supiera lo afortunado que es por tocarme siquiera. Puedo apostar todo lo que ganamos en este Reality que, en el fondo, le he movido el piso al cuatro ojos – y seguía monologando.

–Y seguro que sí, Draco... Estuve escuchando unas cuantas cosas.

Plan puesto en marcha. Draco, el cual había estado monologando sin haberle prestado atención alguna a su "lacayo", volteó hacia la chica de Slytherin, mostrando por primera vez verdadero interés en lo que Pansy tendría que informarle.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes, Pansy?

–Pues escuché hace un momento en el cuarto de las chicas unos cuantos chismes entre las Patil, Abbott y Brown sobre la votación de mañana. Al parecer tienes a la mitad a tu favor y la otra mitad en contra.

–¿La mitad a mi favor? – incluso Draco se sorprendió de que el número pasara de 2 (contándolos a él y a Pansy)

–Sí. Longbottom está neutral. Obvio que Macmillan, Abbott, los dos sangre sucias, Weasley y Potter van a votar en contra. Thomas hasta ahora no ha aparecido, así que podemos considerar que aún tienes posibilidades de quedarte.

–Podría ser... Podría ser... – repitió pensando en algún plan. Pansy comenzó a emocionarse, pero... – No podré comprarlos ni amenazarlos. Además me importa un gusarajo lo que piensen de mí. Si me largo de la maldita casa, ya no tendré que aguantarlos a todos.

_Pansy Parkinson:__ ¿Cómo va a darse por vencido? Se supone que necesitaba que él también colaborara ¿Cómo voy a enamorarlo si se va de la casa mañana?_

0 0 0

Harry aparece en el cuarto de la cámara y aclara la garganta.

_Harry Potter:__ En este momento estamos esperando todas las cartas privadas o públicas, e-mails (a la autora o los productores) o reviews sobre si Draco Malfoy debe quedarse o irse. La elección también depende mucho de ustedes... ¡Al #ajo¡Me cansé de leer las tarjetas! Malfoy debe irse y punto. Ni sé para qué hacemos votaciones._

_Hermione Granger:__ ¡Harry! __En todo caso, igual mándenos reviews sobre si Malfoy debe quedarse o irse de la casa. Gracias por sintonizarnos._

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

**Notas:**

–A ver... Agradezco todos los reviews que me han mandado desde que empecé este fic.

–Alguien me preguntó por privado sobre cómo uno podía ser racista en el mundo de los magos (obvio que era sobre la diferencia entre raza muggle-mago o por colores). En ese caso también quise especificar sobre los personajes secundarios de los que no se sabe procedencia, así que aprovecharé para definir a todos los habitantes de la casa:

**Harry:** Mitad Muggle (James era de familia pura de magos y Lily, hija de muggles)

**Ron:** Familia pura de Magos

**Hermione:** Hija de Muggles

**Draco:** Familia pura de Magos

**Pansy:** Supongo que será "Pure Blood" (supongo porque está en Slytherin y casi todos los de ahí discriminan)

**Seamus:** Mitad Muggle (Libro 1: Seamus cuenta que su padre era Muggle y su madre no le dijo que era bruja hasta que se casaron)

**Dean:** Mitad Muggle (Según la página de Rowling, Dean cree que es hijo de Muggles porque su padrastro vive con ellos, pero realmente su verdadero padre fue un mago, asesinado probablemente por Voldemort)

**Neville:** Familia pura de Magos

**Parvati y Padma:** Voy a asumir que también vienen de familia pura de Magos (obvio que tengo que inventar ese dato xD)

**Ernie:** Pondré que es también de familia pura de Magos (lo presumo porque, además de Hermione, Ernie anda obsesionado con estudiar. No sé porqué cuando leía sus partes, se me hacía como procedente de ese linaje).

**Justin:** Hijo de Muggles (lo mencionan en el libro 2)

**Hannah:** También la pondré como procedente de familia pura de Magos.

**Lavender:** Al principio la iba a poner como también familia de Magos, pero como me dije "ya mucho mago completo", al final le pondré como Mitad Muggle.

–Y como ya terminé con un dato que me faltaba definir para éste fic, aprovecho el momento para decirles que si tienen dudas sobre algún dato personal de los personajes, que me la digan, porque necesito imaginar algo (como qué talla de ropa usan, si usan más las túnicas o la ropa muggle y demás trivialidades...). Las sugerencias serán muy bien recibidas.

–¡Ah! Acabo de recordar algo más: Pensé que sería más dinámico si me hacen llegar la predilección por las parejas que les gustaría ver en los episodios (het, yaoi, yuri... e incluso con personajes que no vivan en la casa, pero obligatoriamente tendrían que estar con alguno de los habitantes temporales de Grimmauld Place...). Si me hicieran llegar los reviews o correos privados, los recibiré con gusto y serán contestados en el bloque de correspondencia del programa (Sip! Ellos mismos van a contestar los mails y reviews)

–¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	5. Día 2: Recondiserando que

**All Houses Together: El Primer Reality de Harry Potter**

* * *

Intro:

_14 estudiantes de Hogwarts de la promoción de 1998, viviendo en una misma casa, con miles de cámaras ocultas._

_Presentando a..._

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Flinch-Fletchey.

_All Houses Together_ es traído a ustedes por cortesía de «**"La tienda de varitas de Ollivander"**, las mejores varitas a tu medida»; «**El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**, donde formamos a los magos del mañana»; «Sirius Black (por tener la amabilidad de prestar su casa)»; «**"Sortilegios Weasley"**, Artículos para los revoltosos de última generación» y «**"Las tres Escobas", **proveedor oficial del N°12 de Grimmauld Place. El mejor punto de Hogsmeade para beber»

En el episodio anterior de _All Houses Together_:

_Hermione Granger: Malfoy puede llegar a decir muchas cosas bajo el efecto del Veritaserum... Pero más pareciera que se drogó porque esas, más que verdades, parecían incoherencias._

_Ernie Macmillan: Soy demasiado hombre para ver y oír ese tipo de cosas. A éstas alturas ya estoy reconsiderando el que si voto a favor o en contra de que Malfoy se vaya de la casa. Es más de lo que mi virilidad puede aguantar..._

_Hannah Abbott: Oh, Dios. No niego de que Harry y Draco se verían bien lindos como pareja, pero se la pasan peleando mucho... No sé si sería mejor tenerlos bajo el mismo techo y peleándose todo el tiempo, o que se separen y tengamos una estancia más tranquila._

_Draco Malfoy: ¡Maldito Potter! Bien que le gustó el beso. Y ahora se queja y quiere echarme de la casa. Ah, no. Ese cabeza partida va a vérselas conmigo._

_Lavender Brown: Ya sé que sería una piadosa, pero por más que Malfoy nos haya caído mal a todos cuando estábamos en el colegio, tampoco creo que haya hecho algo tan grave. Sólo se beso con Harry..._

_Justin Flinch-Fletchey: Voy a pensar mañana eso del voto. Pero creo que Malfoy se lo tiene merecido por ser un elitista-racista-anti-hijos-de-muggles. Además de que me dejaran tal escena grabada en mi memoria _(escalofríos)_. No. Lo mejor sería que se vaya. Seríamos menos y habría más espacio para los 13 restantes._

_Neville Longbottom: La verdad es que no sé qué puedo hacer en este caso... Digo ¿En serio tenemos que votar? Si voto a favor, Malfoy tratará de vengarse... Si voto en contra, Harry me dejará de hablar... ¡Qué dilema!_

Draco y Seamus, durante un almuerzo casual, tuvieron una amena charla, en la que Seamus le comentó algo muy cierto...

Seamus: Sabes... Hay algo que mi padre me dijo una vez. El abstemio lo es porque quiere ocultar algo. Claro que el estar bien bebido impulsa a decir algunas cosas y a soltar trapitos al aire, pero muchas veces es lo que uno lleva dentro y que ha tenido que salir. Normalmente uno se marea con todo ese rollo, pero sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberme captado la idea general.

Draco: ¡No me besé con Potter porque lo quiera o algo por el estilo!

Seamus: Si tú lo dices...

#En cursiva estarán los comentarios que hacen los personajes en el cuarto de la cámara.

Ahora aquí viene el episodio de hoy:

* * *

**Día 2: Reconsiderando que...**

_Justin Finch-Fletchey: Bueno, creo que me toca hacer el resumen rápido de todo lo que pasó desde el capítulo anterior... Aunque la mayor parte, según los productores, fue de que todos estábamos deliberando si Malfoy se iba o no... Por otra parte, Dean anda desaparecido y comienza a preocuparnos a mí, Finnigan y Longbottom. Quizás Harry y Ron no exageran sobre el carácter de la señora Weasley... Fácil que Dean anda bajo interrogatorio. Con respecto a la cena... bueno... Es un poco difícil de sintetizar. Los encargados de prepararla esta noche fueron Harry, Neville y Ernie. No se preocupen, que todo estaba muy bueno, pero habían unos cuántos problemas... Mejor véanlo ustedes._

Durante la cena estaban todos muy callados. Estaban comiendo a la mesa de la gran cocina-sótano a la luz de las velas mágicamente flotantes. Había una gran hostilidad entre los trece que estaban a la mesa (13 porque Dean aún no regresaba), la mayoría contra Malfoy.

El Trío de siempre miraba de mala manera a los Slytherin y viceversa, Hannah se había peleado con Lavender por haber saltado su turno de limpiar el piso del ático y Parvati estaba haciéndole la ley del hielo a Padma porque su hermana no había querido contarle lo que sabía sobre Draco. Los únicos que trataban de mantenerse en el margen de lo neutral eran Neville (estaba más asustado que imparcial), Justin, Ernie y Seamus.

–Pásame la salsa, Harry – le pidió Neville con algo de timidez.

–Claro – Harry pudo habérsela pasado de buena gana, de no ser porque a dos sitios de Longbottom estaba sentado un rubio platinado al que trataba de no ahorcar.

De nuevo hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que, por fin, Justin se decidió a romper el hielo.

–Recuerdo algo divertido que nos había pasado a Ernie y a mí en la casa de playa con unos primos...

–No irás a contar eso ahora... – le dijo Ernie, visiblemente colorado de las mejillas – Es que sería mejor contarla en otro momento que no sea mientras comemos.

–Bueno, creí que animaría un poco... – se justificó un poco avergonzado.

–Yo creo que me animaría una anécdota – dijo de repente Ron – Recordar cómo aplastamos a Slytherin en Quidditch el año pasado.

Todos los demás voltearon para ver cuál sería la reacción del buscador de Slytherin, el cual estaba observando muy fijamente al Trío de Gryffindor, especialmente a cierto chico de ojos verdes y cicatriz notoria.

–Claro que lo recordamos, Rey Comadreja – dicho esto, Draco comenzó a cantar el coro de "Weasley es nuestro Rey" mientras se servía más ensalada, lo cual hizo que el aludido enrojeciera completamente de la cólera.

Los restantes de Gryffindor, los tres de Hufflepuff y la Ravenclaw sabían que iba a arder Troya. Incluso Pansy Parkinson, la cual estaba sentada a la derecha de su idolatrado Draco, miraba con temor a los dos bandos.

–Puede que Ron sea "Rey Comadreja" – intervino Harry – Pero al menos yo no me creo uno como "_ciertos presumidos"_ que paseaban por Hogwarts como si lo fueran... ¿Tú conoces a uno, Malfoy?

–Sí que conozco a uno, Potter. Si agarramos en una tina anoche frente a doce personas – sonrió maliciosamente.

No fue sólo el hecho de que Malfoy le hubiera volteado la indirecta a Harry, la sola mención del incidente había sido el detonante. Harry no se contuvo más y terminó pegándole en la cabeza con una buena cucharada de puré de patatas a Draco. El rubio se vengó de él lanzándole su plato de ensalada, pero ésta también terminó salpicándole a Hermione.

En menos de cinco segundos, toda la mesa se había convertido en una completa revolución, con comida volando por toda la cocina. Los único que no participaban eran Seamus, quien seguía comiendo todo lo que podía para irse temprano a dormir; y Neville, el cual estaba cayéndole tanta comida como al resto..

_Seamus Finnigan: ¿Qué? Yo hubiera participado si Dean hubiera estado ahí para respaldarme... Aunque realmente me parece un gran desperdicio de comida._

_Ernie Macmillan: Hasta yo estoy avergonzado de mí mismo. Soy un prefecto, todos tenemos más de 17 años y armamos un jaleo como el que acaba de pasar. Aunque creo que la pasamos bien... Aún sigo recalcando el "Creo"._

Neville Longbottom: Está bien. Sé que piensan que soy un cobarde por no haber participado en el juego, pero todo ya me olía a algo personal entre Harry y Malfoy... Mejor al margen. Además Malfoy me sigue asustando... Pero no porque sea el de siempre... Es que me late que ese beso entre él y Harry no fue sólo por borrachera, y esas cosas me dan escalofríos... 

_Hermione Granger: No puedo creer que todo haya terminado así. Apenas termine de quitarme toda la cena de encima les voy a dar un par de palabras a Harry y a Ron. No creí tampoco que siguieran siendo un par de bebés en el fondo. También sé que Malfoy es en parte responsable, pero esos dos no tenían que responder así._

0 0 0

_Lavender Brown: Muy bien, lo acepto. Tal vez sí me pasé un poco al no hacerle caso a Hannah con lo de limpiar las dos el ático... Es que en ese momento, la película estaba en la mejor parte y Parvati no quería poner la cinta en "Pausa". De todas maneras Hannah parece medio tonta, pero igual sigue siendo buena gente y me apena pelearme con alguien así. Además de que tengo que compartir con alguien el turno de la ducha porque nos llegó el comunicado de que nos van a racionar el agua._

La Hufflepuff y la Gryffindor entraron juntas al baño y comenzaron a desvestirse para tomar la ducha juntas. Realmente están avergonzadas, ya que ni se conocían tanto como para estar en las mismas duchas.

–Oye. Aún tienes una hoja de ensalada – le señaló Hannah al quitarle a Lavender una hoja del cabello.

–Gracias... Debió lanzármela el tonto de Ron... – rió levemente.

Las dos se miraron en silencio y volvieron a lo suyo. Cuando Lavender se quedó en ropa interior y Hannah aún iba a enjuagarse en el lavabo antes de proseguir con la falda, la Gryffindor decidió hablar.

–Perdón por haber faltado a mi turno de la limpieza.

_Hannah Abbott: ¿Lavender se está disculpando conmigo? No niego que ya era hora de que lo hiciera, pero por otra parte... no sé... supongo que estaría bien aceptarlas si me voy a tener que bañar con ella en la misma ducha y compartiremos el mismo cuarto por semanas..._

–Bueno... También tengo algo de culpa... – dijo la rubia, mientras deshacía sus trenzas frente al espejo – Quizás exageré un poco mi reacción. La forma en la que te regañé no fue muy amable que digamos.

–No te eches la culpa, porque ni te acercaste a "no muy amable". Realmente no tenías que ser tan blanda...

**#Flashback#**

Hannah estaba alistada para limpiar el rastro de la fiesta en el ático y divisó en la sala a Lavender y a las gemelas Patil frente a la televisión, viendo una película muggle de alguno de los muchachos.

–¿Finch-Fletchey dijo cómo se llamaba la película? – preguntó Lavender.

–Creo que algo de "Troya". El que hace de Aquiles se llama Brad Pitt – comentó Parvati.

–¿Viste esos saltos que hacía y cómo se le veía todito? – señaló Padma encantada.

–Sí. Es tan guapo – suspiraron las dos Gryffindor.

Hannah tuvo que hacer el tosido que recordaba mucho a la profesora Umbridge, pero las chicas seguían ignorándola. Hannah volvió a insistir, ésta vez murmurando un leve "Perdón... ¿Me escuchan?". La paciencia de la Hufflepuff llegó al límite cuando al tercer intento no consiguió nada, así que pronunció un "Accio control", haciendo que el control remoto llegara a ella y pudiera apagarles la película.

–Perfecto, Hannah ¿No podías esperar hasta que terminara la película? – preguntó Lavender de mal humor.

–Yo... Esperaba a que me ayudaras con el aseo... – dijo con timidez, tratando de parecer decidida.

–Y te iba a ayudar... después de la película.

–Pero el marcador anda en 30 minutos... La película está recién por la tercera parte y dura una hora y media.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó una interesada Padma.

–Bueno... – Hannah comenzó a olvidarse del asunto y estaba en su actitud inocente – Susan, Ernie, Zacharías y yo pasamos unas vacaciones en casa de Justin y la vimos, y... ¡Hey! Estaba reclamándole a Lavender por qué no me había ayudado.

–Pero te ayudaré cuando termine.

–En una hora vendrán los Doxys por el olor a alcohol y se formará un nido muy feo... Necesito que me ayudes ahora.

–Después iré, Hannah – le dijo Lavender sin prestarle atención.

Sin embargo pasó un largo rato hasta que la rubia se resignó y tuvo que limpiar sola antes de que el primer Doxy se tratara de asomar a las botellas vacías.

**#Fin del Flashback#**

–Bueno... De todas maneras ya quedó hecho... – comentó Hannah – Mejor nos metemos a la ducha de una vez.

–Sí, claro...

–Y bueno... ¿Ya pensaste cómo va a ser tu voto?

–No lo sé... El problema es entre Harry y Malfoy ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar la vela en el entierro?

–Creo que es porque da rating... De todas maneras creo que mejor lo decidiré en ese momento.

–Eso también lo iba a hacer... Pero no niego que me compadezco de Malfoy... Pienso que se merece otra oportunidad para ver si empieza a tratar mejor a los demás.

Las dos estaban apenadas de tener que entrar al mismo tiempo. Pero tampoco había por qué estarlo, después de todo siempre compartían vestidores después de las clases de vuelo.

–¿Dónde crees que esté la cámara? – le dijo Lavender.

–No creo que sean capaces de pasar esto por cadena abierta... – comentó Hannah.

0 0 0

En cada casa del mundo mágico estaban pendientes de la conversación de Hannah y Lavender, especialmente cómo se iban desvistiendo durante la plática. Justo cuando Lavender andaba en ropa interior y Hannah iba a quitarse la falda...

_«Ahora un anuncio de nuestros patrocinadores...»_

En todo Inglaterra se escuchó un "¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwww!" general de decepción. Obviamente Hogwarts no se iba a ganar una demanda de los grupos moralistas que protestan contra los reality show, así que no se hagan ilusiones de ver algo así xD.

0 0 0

–¿De quién es esa carta, Ron? – preguntó Justin, secándose su cabello rizado con una toalla. Él terminaba de bañarse con Ernie.

Harry ya se había bañado con Ron y Seamus salió con Neville, ya que era turno de ellos.

–Fred y George nos envían obsequios... – de repente Ron sonreía – Voy a poner una de estas bombas fétidas en la almohada de Malfoy.

–Ya corta con eso – le regañó Ernie – A este paso creo que habrán tres muertos para cuando tengamos que irnos todos de la casa. Y es obvio que me refiero a ti, a Harry y a Malfoy, Weasley.

–Bah, eso lo dices porque no tienes cuentas que ajustar con el rubio oxigenado – respondió el pelirrojo – Aunque no niego que estaremos muy aburridos cuando lo boten.

–No tiene caso, Ernie – le dijo Justin – Eso ya es algo que une a estos tres.

–¡No hay nada que nos una con Malfoy! – exclamaron los otros dos de Gryffindor.

–Como digan – respondieron a la vez los otros dos de Hufflepuff.

Después de un buen rato, Seamus y Neville también llegaron y se unieron al juego de Snap Explosivo que habían comenzado los otros cuatro. Habían abandonado completamente el tema de Malfoy y pasaron a la gran interrogante del día...

–¿Dónde estará Dean? – se preguntó Seamus – No lo he visto desde antes del almuerzo y ya comienzo a preocuparme... Te toca tirar, Harry.

–Se supone que ahora estaría llegando a la Madriguera si se fue a pie o a escoba – comentó Harry al lanzar una carta a la pila – Neville.

Neville asintió y trató de decidir cuál era la carta que debía descartar.

–Nah... Vi desde la ventana que se desapareció – dijo Justin, mientras ponía una carta más a la pila cuando acabó el turno de Longbottom – En ese caso estaría preguntándome por qué se tardará tanto en regresar. Ernie, sigues.

–Seguramente aprovechó para conocer a la señora Weasley. Eso sería lógico ya lleva regular tiempo con tu hermana, Ron – le comentó Ernie al pelirrojo – Tu turno.

–Fácil que mi madre ya lo peló e hirvió – comentó Ron, examinando la próxima carta a tirar – No se lo desearía a nadie...

–¿Cómo crees que esté tomando Ginny la situación? – le preguntó Neville

–Quién sabe cuántas tonterías hicimos o dijimos ayer con los litros de alcohol en la cabeza – intervino Harry – Ya debe de saberlo si vio el programa.

–Temperamento de mujeres – murmuró Seamus.

Después de otra vuelta, el monto de cartas explotó justo cuando Neville echó la suya. Los seis chicos se pararon inmediatamente y trataron de apagar el fuego de la alfombra con todos los hechizos que se les ocurrieron, hasta que al final Ernie optó por lanzarle el agua de una jarra.

–Normalmente no se prenden en llamas... – murmuró Neville.

–Malditos Fred y George – masculló Ron – Tuve el presentimiento de que también estos naipes eran artículos de la tienda.

Entonces Harry comentó:

–No es que me importe, pero ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

El resto también comenzó a hacerse la misma interrogante.

0 0 0

_Hermione Granger: Sé que no es mi culpa, pero no evito sentirme mal por Malfoy. Y admito que votaría para que se vaya, pero las actitudes que ha tenido durante el día me han dejado muy impresionada. Tal vez deba hablar con él..._

Hermione había tocado primero en el baño y en el cuarto de los muchachos, pero no había rastros del rubio. Incluso pensó que Malfoy quiso ahorrarles el trabajo de votar. Finalmente se le ocurrió buscar en el sótano-cocina de la casa.

Al llegar, vio la luz encendida desde las escaleras y se asomó con cautela. Pudo divisar por la pequeña abertura de la puerta a Malfoy hablando por teléfono. Se le escuchaba muy tranquilo durante su charla.

–Descuida... Sí les pedí disculpas, pero ya sabes cómo es Potter. En fin... ¿A alguno de ellos les agrado? Hazme el favor, Blaise... ¿Cómo va todo por allá afuera¿Cómo se ve el show?... Lo sé. Los reality show son una basura. Se nota que lo inventaron los muggles... ¿Que por qué decidí venir? Tal vez por mandar a la mi#rda a mi viejo porque me estuvo fregando toda la semana ¿Qué más sería?... Bueno, Tal vez porque pensé en divertirme... No es tan divertido burlarse de los demás si no es en la escuela...

Draco volteó y notó que Hermione estaba viéndolo.

–Te llamo luego, Blaise.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento frente al teléfono de pared y se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia la Gryffindor. Hermione no evitó sentirse intimidada, pero logró disfrazarlo a tiempo.

–¿Escuchando conversaciones privadas, Granger?

–Yo no quise... Hey, no te debo nada. Cualquiera puede venir a la cocina.

–Bueno, como sea. Si eres tan inteligente, ya debes haberlo captado todo con lo que sea que hayas oído.

–Pues sí... Pero te pregunto algo ¿No puedes intentar ser más tolerante si tu intención era quedarte con nosotros?

–No me esfuerzo en ser "adorable", Granger. Si eso es un requisito para quedarse aquí, prefiero irme a ponerme en plan de besarle los pies a Potter.

–¿Y el beso de esa vez?

–Lo puedes interpretar como quieras: "Momento de estupidez humana", "Consecuencias de ingerir menjurjes alcohólicos", en fin... Supongo que al final los dos seguimos con la cabeza en alto y el cabezadura de Potter ha hecho exactamente lo que yo habría hecho en su lugar: Mantener mi imagen y hacer como que todo fue culpa del otro.

_Hermione Granger: Lo sabía. Le gusta Harry. No es difícil descifrar todo ese código._

–Malfoy... Todavía hay posibilidades de que te quedes.

–¿Y eso?

–Después de lo de hoy... Sigo reconsiderándolo. Aunque seas un antipático racista, de todas maneras pienso que deberías tener sitio aquí todavía.

–Creí que apoyarías a tu "adorado amigo" Potter.

–No significa que opinemos lo mismo... – Hermione se dispuso a regresar al dormitorio de las chicas, no sin antes decirle a Draco – Para que pienses un poco ¿Qué crees que siente Harry en estos momentos? Y recordando lo que dijiste sobre si tú hubieras reaccionado como lo hizo Harry, pues tienes razón. Los dos tienen más en común de lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

_Draco Malfoy: ¿Qué piensa Potter? Lo mismo de siempre. No va a dar el brazo a torcer porque es un maldito cretino... Sin embargo... Maldita Granger. Debo reconocer que es endemoniadamente lista._

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

**Notas:**

–Para comenzar esta sección, anuncio que ya me he leído _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _(me lo pasaron por Internet y también vi el libro de UK) y definitivamente es para llorar... No suelto más spoilers o me queman xD. En lo posible voy a tratar de ceñirme a lo que tenía pensado y no a los detalles que salen en el libro 6, ya que con eso se me cagó lo que tenía para poner acá y en otros fics de Harry, así que haré de cuenta que no lo leí todavía... Además de que este Reality es una parodia y todos los personajes están vivos aquí... A excepción de los que detesto, claro xD.

Copy and Paste Notes:

–Vuelvo a repetir que si tienen dudas sobre algún dato personal de los personajes, que me la digan, porque necesito imaginar algo. Las sugerencias serán muy bien recibidas.

–También recuerden que sería más dinámico si me hacen llegar la predilección por las parejas que les gustaría ver en los episodios (het, yaoi, yuri... e incluso con personajes que no vivan en la casa, pero obligatoriamente tendrían que estar con alguno de los habitantes temporales de Grimmauld Place...). Si me hicieran llegar los reviews o correos privados, los recibiré con gusto y serán contestados en el bloque de correspondencia del programa (Sip! Ellos mismos van a contestar los mails y reviews)

–¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	6. Día 3: Decisiones Y sí que lo son

All Houses Together: El Primer Reality de Harry Potter

* * *

Intro:

_14 estudiantes de Hogwarts de la promoción de 1998, viviendo en una misma casa, con miles de cámaras ocultas._

_Presentando a..._

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Flinch-Fletchey.

_All Houses Together_ es traído a ustedes por cortesía de «**"La tienda de varitas de Ollivander"**, las mejores varitas a tu medida»; «**El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**, donde formamos a los magos del mañana»; «Sirius Black (por tener la amabilidad de prestar su casa)»; «**"Sortilegios Weasley"**, Artículos para los revoltosos de última generación» y «**"Las tres Escobas", **proveedor oficial del N°12 de Grimmauld Place. El mejor punto de Hogsmeade para beber»

En el episodio anterior de _All Houses Together_:

La cena tranquila terminó en una guerra de comida, incluso comparable con la Primera Guerra de Magos contra _Quien-ustedes-saben_.

Dean sigue ausente de la casa, pero al parecer eso sólo lo notó uno que otro muy de vez en cuando.

Y Hermione llegó a una conclusión reveladora después de una charla con Draco:

Draco: Lo puedes interpretar como quieras: "Momento de estupidez humana", "Consecuencias de ingerir menjurjes alcohólicos", en fin... Supongo que al final los dos seguimos con la cabeza en alto y el cabezadura de Potter ha hecho exactamente lo que yo habría hecho en su lugar: Mantener mi imagen y hacer como que todo fue culpa del otro.

_Hermione Granger:__ Lo sabía. Le gusta Harry. No es difícil descifrar todo ese código._

Hermione: Malfoy... Todavía hay posibilidades de que te quedes.

Draco: ¿Y eso?

Hermione: Después de lo de hoy... Sigo reconsiderándolo. Aunque seas un antipático racista, de todas maneras pienso que deberías tener sitio aquí todavía.

Draco: Creí que apoyarías a tu "adorado amigo" Potter.

Hermione: No significa que opinemos lo mismo... Para que pienses un poco ¿Qué crees que siente Harry en estos momentos? Y recordando lo que dijiste sobre si tú hubieras reaccionado como lo hizo Harry, pues tienes razón. Los dos tienen más en común de lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

_Draco Malfoy:__ ¿Qué piensa Potter? Lo mismo de siempre. No va a dar el brazo a torcer porque es un maldito cretino... Sin embargo... Maldita Granger. Debo reconocer que es endemoniadamente lista._

#En cursiva estarán los comentarios que hacen los personajes en el cuarto de la cámara.

Ahora aquí viene el episodio de hoy:

* * *

**Día 3: Decisiones... Y sí que son decisiones...**

_Parvati Patil:__ Y bien... el día llegó y aún no me decido por qué opción debería votar. Lo sabría si Padma me contara lo que sabe. Claro que sabe algo, no por nada hemos estado juntas desde que nos concibieron. En fin. El desayuno tampoco ayudó mucho ¿Quién lo estaría después de pasar frente a cabezas decapitadas de elfos domésticos antes de llegar a la cocina?_

El desayuno había sido preparado por Lavender y Hannah, las cuales estaban más amistosas que antes. Al parecer habían arreglado las diferencias.

_Ernie Macmillan:__ Y eso que Hannah no ha actuado así con otra chica que no sea Susan... Creo que eso de compartir los baños a veces da resultado ¿Pero a quién le importa¡Se acabaron el agua caliente anoche!_

–Oye, Ernie... ¿Me pasas el cereal? – preguntó Ron.

–Sí, claro – respondió Macmillan al pasarle la caja de cereal de fibra.

–¿Cómo pueden comer eso? Los cereales están hechos de viruta de lápiz (1) – dijo Justin a manera de broma.

–¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó un asustado Ron.

–Claro que no – le aclaró Hermione.

Neville, que también había escuchado, se llevó aliviado una cucharada a la boca. También lo hizo Ron.

–Esos los hacen de piel de bowtruckles – continuó Seamus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al escuchar esto, Ron y Neville escupieron asqueados el cereal, mientras los demás se reían muy divertidos del resultado de la broma.

**#Intervención especial#**

_Presidente de la compañía de cereales:__ Debo informar que de ninguna manera usamos bowtruckles o algún ser mágico o muggle, ya sea de naturaleza animal o vegetal que muestre señales de movimiento._

**#Fin de la Intervención especial#**

Los únicos que no comían a la mesa con los demás eran los dos Slytherin, acodados a la barra de la cocina.

–Aún no me rindo, Draco querido. Así los tenga que convertir en ratas, haré que te quedes – decía ella.

–Olvídate de eso, Pansy. Me llega al testículo izquierdo todo esto, así hayan decidido que soy peor que el Señor Oscuro – Draco le dio un sorbo a su café – Además no podrías convertirlos en ratas. Ya vi tus notas en Transfiguraciones.

_Pansy Parkinson:__ Quizás a ti ya se te haya extinguido la esperanza, Draky-cariño. Pero te quedas o dejo de llamarme Pansy Parkinson. Tendré que recurrir a aquellos que estaban aún dudando sobre las votaciones, así que usaré los mejores métodos que conozco... _(cara linda y bandeja de galletas a la mano)

En el jardín, sin ningún testigo a la vista, Pansy había comenzado a dejar marcas en la bandeja con la cabeza de Neville.

–¡Está bien, está bien! Votaré porque Malfoy se quede, pero deja de golpearme. Acabo de darme cuenta de que soy alérgico a las pasas y no lavaste aún la bandeja.

–Entonces ya tenemos un arreglo – muy sonriente, Pansy se marchó campante al interior de la casa.

Neville se recuperó de la contusión con dificultad y, accidentalmente, varita se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo, disparando una pequeña chispa que le dio a la Slytherin. Sin que lo notara Pansy, había comenzado a salir una cola de perro por debajo de su falda. Por lo visto, no había sentido nada. Neville hipó nervioso y, rogando que Pansy no se diera cuenta, se alejó silbando _The Killer's Song _(2).

_Neville Longbottom:__ Ustedes no vieron nada ¿De acuerdo? No fue con intención, lo juro._

0 0 0

_Harry Potter:__ De todas maneras está dispuesto lo que voy a hacer. No me interesa lo que diga el resto. Si Sirius estuviera aquí, me diría que está bien y que bote de la casa al infeliz de Malfoy. En estos momentos ya se está votando y Malfoy anda exponiendo su punto de vista... Como si eso fuera a funcionar._

0 0 0

En casa de Remus Lupin, los dos Merodeadores estaban viendo atentos el programa.

_Sirius Black:__ ¿Para qué discutirle? Tiene razón. Yo también hubiera echado a patadas a un Malfoy de mi casa._

0 0 0

Hermione se acercó al cuarto de los muchachos, en el cual sólo estaba Harry. Los demás estaban en la sala escuchando el punto de vista de Draco.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí – le dijo su mejor amiga.

–No es como si estuviera huyendo o dudando, porque de verdad quiero que el rubio oxigenado ese se vaya por marica – dijo molesto. Hermione levantó un dedo e iba a hablar, pero Harry siguió el monólogo – Después de todo el muy pend#jo me besó. Y te puedo decir que es peor que un dementor. Ya sé que el dementor no me llegó a besar, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, Herm – Hermione quería hablar de nuevo, pero Harry volvió a interrumpirla – De todas maneras es la primera persona que demuestra tan abiertamente lo que sea que haya sentido, pero no significa con eso que pueda haber otra cosa que no sea el querer estrangularnos el uno al otro.

Hermione volvió a abrir la boca, pero el muchacho de lentes volvió a hablar.

–Pero si lo pienso bien, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Después de todo estábamos borrachos y apuesto a que el idiota habrá hecho un filtro amoroso por error.

Hermione se rió por lo ridícula de esa excusa, pero no tuvo tiempo para responderle, ya que Harry siguió hablando.

–Pero estoy actuando como un idiota intolerante. Y seguro que ya todo el mundo mágico debió de haber visto que me he comportado como un tremendo huev#n. Debo rectificar mi error antes de que me consideren más tirano que Vol_(censurado por la cadena)_. Gracias por los consejos, Herm.

Harry salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a Hermione sentada al borde de una de las camas.

_Hermione Granger:__ Mis consejos son siempre los más acertados ¿Qué harían Harry y Ron sin mí?_

0 0 0

–... Y es por eso que debo quedarme – terminó de exponer Draco frente a todos.

Todos, incluso Ron, aplaudieron, aunque no con entusiasmo. El pelirrojo volteó hacia su derecha y vio a Dean, el cual estaba también aplaudiendo.

–¿Y tú¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Ron – Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? Mi mamá debió haberte despellejado... No significa que yo lo hubiera querido, pero así es mi señora madre, Dean.

–No es eso, Ron. Pensé mucho en lo que dijiste. Como estuve yendo a pie hasta tu casa, me di tiempo para recordarlo y me di cuenta de que Ginny siempre es la que manda. Pero me dije "No, ésta vez no. Y no seré el que se humille una vez más" – dijo con determinación.

–Sí. Eso está muy bien... – dijo Ron – Y también significa que sí tienes pelotas, hombre.

_Ron Weasley:__ Me enorgullezco por haber despertado un poco de la masculinidad de Dean. Quizás llegue a despertar también la faceta machista latente y Ginny se canse de él o de cualquier otro._

_Dean Thomas:__ Aquí entre nos, fue eso y porque vi la foto de la señora Weasley y recordé el howler. Si en segundo año eso fue horrible, me debo de imaginar cómo es tenerla en persona... Además creo que Ginny pudo haber heredado eso. Quién sabe._

Entonces Harry irrumpió en la sala y se paró al costado de Draco, frente a todos.

–¡Alto! Deben detener esto. Fue un error y Malfoy no debe irse de la casa – dijo Harry, agitado después de haber corrido.

Todos, incluyendo a Malfoy, lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

_Draco Malfoy:__ El p#nche Potter cambia más rápido de idea que de ropa interior._

–Verán. He comprendido que si estamos aquí, debemos resolver nuestras diferencias civilizadamente y ser más abiertos de mente. Si bien Draco Malfoy es un p#nche racista anti-muggles – Draco soltó un "¡Oye!" – Es algo que se podrá arreglar en todo el tiempo que viviremos juntos. Gracias a los consejos de Hermione – la mencionada sonrió desde su sitio – Pude darme cuenta de todo a tiempo para convencerles de que no voten en contra de Draco.

–Harry... Pero si ya hemos votado para que se quede – le dijeron Padma y Parvati, y todos los demás asintieron.

–¿Qué? – contestó un incrédulo Harry.

–Sí... Antes de que llegaras, Malfoy expuso un buen argumento. Ninguno de nosotros le halló falla alguna a su lógica – respondió Hannah.

–Si el rating ha subido tanto con los últimos episodios del conflicto, imagina cómo serán nuestros honorarios al salir de la casa – explicó Ernie.

–Por lo tanto necesitamos a alguien que mantenga la acción y el conflicto al ambiente – completó Seamus.

–Sí. El racismo y los besos gays en señal abierta son un tema controversial, tanto para muggles como para magos, así que con esto romperemos esquemas – intervino Justin.

–Y mira todas las cartas, e-mails y reviews que llegaron – le hizo notar Lavender al tenderle una muy gruesa lista – Casi todas piensan que Draco debe quedarse.

–Todo sea porque Draky-cariño se quede – comentó Pansy, moviendo la colita de perro detrás suyo. Todos, excepto ella, se dieron cuenta de "ese" detalle, pero no le dijeron nada.

–Y me dolió comprenderlo al principio... Draco es mejor hablando que Pansy al convencer – comentó Neville, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

–Ya todos lo dijeron, así que mi punto estaría claro – agregó Ron.

–Yo recién llego, así que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijeron – dijo Dean.

–¿Quieren decir que me hubiera ahorrado todo el trabajo de disculparme en cámaras para que al final yo no haya sido el que los convenciera a todos ustedes? – dijo Harry muy inconforme.

Todos los demás asintieron.

–Acéptalo, Potter. No siempre debes ser el líder de las masas – le habló Malfoy con sonrisa burlona.

–Quizás te quedes, pero aprovecharé el tiempo que estemos bajo el mismo techo – dicho esto, Harry se lanzó sobre Malfoy y varias chispas brillantes de hechizos volaron por toda la sala.

Lejos de detenerlos, los demás se ocultaron detrás de las sillas y empezaron a comer palomitas de maíz mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo.

_Hannah Abbott:__ Qué bueno que se llevan tan bien ahora... Quizás no sea tan malo que todos vivamos juntos durante unas semanas más._

_Justin Finch-Fletchey:__ Nunca había visto tantas maldiciones juntas. Creo que Granger sabe más sobre revertir maleficios, porque éstos dos van a necesitar muchísimo apoyo. Con respecto a lo de Malfoy... En fin. Es un racista engreído, pero ya cambiará de parecer._

_Ernie Macmillan:__ Si bien todo está sellado en son de paz, aún me sigue inquietando todo ese asunto de tocar el tema de las mariconadas... Cualquier cosa, ustedes saben de que yo no le entro a eso. Claro que no._

_Lavender Brown:__ Estoy convencida de que esta temporada será muy buena. Tal vez nos pelearemos por tonterías o cosas serias, pero al final todos saldremos ganando. En especial yo, que tendré más chisme para la reserva._

_Padma Patil:__ Si bien no le dije nada a mi hermana, eso es porque no me gusta participar de jodeconfianzas... Quizás con otras cosas... Pero ese no es el caso. Al menos todo se solucionó tranquilamente... Uy, no sabía que ese maleficio podía combinarse con aquella otra _(cara de asco al ver hacia la pelea)

_Parvati Patil:__ En fin. Ya me arreglé con Padma y voy a entender que tuvo razones para no contarme lo que me estuvo ocultando con respecto a Malfoy. Pero de todas maneras me lo contará algún día. Eso es muy pero muy seguro._

_Seamus Finnigan:__ Si ellos no se encuentran en condiciones de comer sólidos para el almuerzo, aprovecharé la ración de Malfoy. Ron ya reservó la de Harry._

_Neville Longbottom:__ A mí me corresponde dar las gracias a todos aquellos lectores que nos han enviado muchos reviews, tanto positivos como constructivos. Queríamos responderlos durante el transcurso del programa, pero la nueva inquisición de censura (según la autora, son nuevas reglas de ya no se puede... Me hubiera gustado darles un agradecimiento personal a los que escribieron, pero tendré que hacerlo general._

_Dean Thomas:__ Ginny, cariño. __Si estás viendo el programa... No dije en serio eso de que no te iba a hacer caso. Llámame si puedes, linda._

_Ron Weasley:__ Seguro que el "sacolargo" de Dean ha aprovechado el confesionario para mandarte mensajito, Ginny. Pero recuerda que si no te tengo yo bajo control, lo harán los demás en la casa. Dean necesita más clases de machismo..._

_Pansy Parkinson:__ Hasta ahora me sigo preguntando por qué se estaban riendo cuando me levanté de la silla para hacerle una ovación a Draco. Bah, seguramente comparten mi alegría porque Draco se quedó en la casa _(Aún no sabe que la colita de perro se está moviendo detrás de ella)

_Hermione Granger:__ Creo que lo dije ya, pero aún me he quedado con las ganas de decirlo este episodio... "Te lo dije, Harry", "Te lo dije, Malfoy", "Se lo dije a todo el mundo y siempre tengo razón con estos casos". Después de siete años en Hogwarts, deberían darse cuenta de que soy la sensata en el trío._

_Draco Malfoy:__ Como sea. Yo sabía que el público iba a querer que me quedara. Es obvio que un Malfoy será el preferido de las masas ¡Pero no esperen a que bese a Potter de nuevo en señal abierta! Sólo me gustaría saber en qué rincón de la p#ta casa no habrán instalado alguna de esas cámaras._

_Harry Potter:__ De parte de todos nosotros, gracias por habernos seguido en este episodio. Queremos avisar a todo público que el programa es absolutamente anti-racista, no tratamos de caer en lo vulgar y queremos transmitir el mensaje de la integración de las casas de Hogwarts y el mensaje moral que me mandaron a decir: Si se te acerca un mortífago, tu dile "NO" a Vol(censurado por la cadena). Maldita sea... ¿Ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre sin que lo censuren como una p#nche grosería¡J#danse con la cesura¡Y no me envíen reviews, cartas o e-mails insistiendo que me gustó besar a Malfoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continúa**

* * *

**En el siguiente episodio de All Houses Together:** La temporada de Quidditch inicia y no nos quedamos atrás.

* * *

**Notas:**

–(1) Esa conclusión es propia de Willy Wonka (Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates xD). (2) Si vieron Kill Bill, van a saber qué tonada es.

–Y ésta fue la introducción a los tres primeros días. No se preocupen, que vendrán más.

–Habrán escuchado eso de que en están prohibiendo contestar reviews... Es por eso que los muchachos tampoco podrán responder como se tenía planeado, como Neville explicó líneas arriba. En verdad lo lamento, pero en serio he tenido en cuenta cada nota que me llegó.

Copy and Paste Notes:

–Vuelvo a repetir que si tienen dudas sobre algún dato personal de los personajes, que me la digan, porque necesito imaginar algo. Las sugerencias serán muy bien recibidas.

–¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	7. Día 4: ¿Deporte de contacto?

**All Houses Together: El Primer Reality de Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

Intro:

_14 estudiantes de Hogwarts de la promoción de 1998, viviendo en una misma casa, con miles de cámaras ocultas._

_Presentando a..._

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Flinch-Fletchey.

_All Houses Together_ es traído a ustedes por cortesía de «**"La tienda de varitas de Ollivander"**, las mejores varitas a tu medida»; «**El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**, donde formamos a los magos del mañana»; «Sirius Black (por tener la amabilidad de prestar su casa)»; «**"Sortilegios Weasley"**, Artículos para los revoltosos de última generación» y «**"Las tres Escobas", **proveedor oficial del N°12 de Grimmauld Place. El mejor punto de Hogsmeade para beber»

En el episodio anterior de _All Houses Together_:

Harry se da un tiempo para reflexionar y darse cuenta de las cosas...

Harry: Pero estoy actuando como un idiota intolerante. Y seguro que ya todo el mundo mágico debió de haber visto que me he comportado como un tremendo huev#n. Debo rectificar mi error antes de que me consideren más tirano que Vol_(censurado por la cadena)_. Gracias por los consejos, Herm.

Y no sólo Harry tuvo una revelación durante el camino...

Ron: ¿Y tú¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Ron – Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? Mi mamá debió haberte despellejado... No significa que yo lo hubiera querido, pero así es mi señora madre, Dean.

Dean: No es eso, Ron. Pensé mucho en lo que dijiste. Como estuve yendo a pie hasta tu casa, me di tiempo para recordarlo y me di cuenta de que Ginny siempre es la que manda. Pero me dije "No, ésta vez no. Y no seré el que se humille una vez más" – dijo con determinación.

Ron: Sí. Eso está muy bien... – dijo Ron – Y también significa que sí tienes pelotas, hombre.

Y las cosas se pudieron rectificar.

_Draco Malfoy:__ El p#nche Potter cambia más rápido de idea que de ropa interior._

Harry: Verán. He comprendido que si estamos aquí, debemos resolver nuestras diferencias civilizadamente y ser más abiertos de mente. Si bien Draco Malfoy es un p#nche racista anti-muggles _(Draco:¡Oye!)_ Es algo que se podrá arreglar en todo el tiempo que viviremos juntos. Gracias a los consejos de Hermione (la mencionada sonríe desde su sitio) Pude darme cuenta de todo a tiempo para convencerles de que no voten en contra de Draco.

Parvati y Padma: Harry... Pero si ya hemos votado para que se quede (todos los demás asienten)

Harry: ¿Qué?

Hannah: Sí... Antes de que llegaras, Malfoy expuso un buen argumento. Ninguno de nosotros le halló falla alguna a su lógica.

Ernie: Si el rating ha subido tanto con los últimos episodios del conflicto, imagina cómo serán nuestros honorarios al salir de la casa.

Seamus: Por lo tanto necesitamos a alguien que mantenga la acción y el conflicto al ambiente.

Justin: Sí. El racismo y los besos gays en señal abierta son un tema controversial, tanto para muggles como para magos, así que con esto romperemos esquemas.

Lavender: Y mira todas las cartas, e-mails y reviews que llegaron. Casi todas piensan que Draco debe quedarse.

Harry: ¿Quieren decir que me hubiera ahorrado todo el trabajo de disculparme en cámaras para que al final yo no haya sido el que los convenciera a todos ustedes?

(Todos los demás asienten)

Draco: Acéptalo, Potter. No siempre debes ser el líder de las masas.

Harry: Quizás te quedes, pero aprovecharé el tiempo que estemos bajo el mismo techo (dicho esto, Harry se lanza sobre Malfoy y varias chispas brillantes de hechizos volaron por toda la sala)

Conclusión: Ahora todo entra a la normalidad. Tal vez no tan pacífica, pero si fuera así todo sería más aburrido.

#En cursiva estarán los comentarios que hacen los personajes en el cuarto de la cámara.

Ahora aquí viene el episodio de hoy:

* * *

**Día 4¿Deporte de contacto?**

_Seamus Finnigan:__ Tenemos presente que la temporada de Quidditch dio inicio hoy día y también recibimos una lechuza diciéndonos que nos reuniéramos en la sala y encendiéramos la televisión para un anuncio de los productores. Ojalá tenga que ver con quidditch. _

Después del desayuno, todos se reunieron en la sala y esperaron a que la voz del gerente del canal diera el gran anuncio. Comenzó a resonar en la sala una voz amplificada por el _Sonorus_.

–Habitantes de la casa, tenemos un anuncio importante que darles.

–Y por qué más estaríamos todos aquí – murmuró Malfoy con sarcasmo.

–Como saben, hoy día inicia la temporada de Quidditch en todos los colegios de Europa, por lo que aquí no será la excepción. Jugarán un partido de Quidditch dividiéndose en dos equipos. Dependiendo de la audiencia, el presupuesto aumentará o disminuirá, así que procuren hacer de éste el mejor juego televisado de quidditch en el mundo de los magos.

Todos parecían entusiasmados con la idea de jugar quidditch, a excepción de Hermione, la cual se veía mortificada.

_Draco Malfoy:__ Ya era hora de que organizaran algo genial. Y lo mejor es que habrá ganancias. Más que eso, podré vengarme del presumido de Potter._

–Esto... Pero no todos tienen escobas – intervino Hermione – No todos podremos jugar.

–No hay problema con eso. Tenemos algunas escobas en un depósito para los que no tengan una. Y recuerden que el partido es mañana.

Inmediatamente Harry y Malfoy se pusieron a trabajar en reclutar a sus tropas. Debido a que no podían pelearse por alguno en particular, ya que el que menos había jugado en la escuela, decidieron resolverlo a la antigua.

–Piedra, Papel y Tijeras – rigieron los dos. Draco sacó "Papel" y Harry quedó en "Piedra"

–Hiciste trampa – le repuso Harry.

–No es cierto.

–Dos de tres.

Al final Draco fue el que ganó el derecho de escoger primero. Harry se resignó y tuvo que dejar que Malfoy escogiera a cualquiera que fuera bueno.

–Thomas. Vienes – dijo Draco sin pensarlo dos veces.

_Ernie Macmillan:__ Bueno, tiene lógica. Dean es el único en esta casa que ha estado en el equipo de quidditch, además de Harry, Ron y Malfoy._

Harry ya había perdido una buena carta, pero de todas maneras Ron seguía siendo su primera prioridad, así que lo escogió. Después de un rato, el equipo de Draco ya tenía también a Seamus, Pansy, Padma y Hannah; mientras que Harry ya había elegido a Lavender, Parvati, Ernie y Justin, quedando aún pendientes Hermione y Neville. Le tocaba a Malfoy elegir.

–¿La Sangre Sucia o el torpe de Longbottom? Difícil decisión... Te cedo mi turno, Potter.

–Bien... Entonces... – Harry tenía que pensárselo muy bien. Neville a penas podía volar y Hermione apestaba en quidditch. Miró a Ron y a los demás, los cuales también tenían cara de circunstancia, pero no quería herir la susceptibilidad de alguno de los dos – Cedo mi turno...

_Harry Potter:__ Tienen que entender la confusión que teníamos en ese momento y no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos. La mayoría en el Colegio piensa que Neville no podría ni atrapar una quaffle, pero ustedes no han visto a Hermione..._

**#Flashback#**

Séptimo Curso en medio del invierno. Vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que el trío tuvo toda la escuela para ellos. Harry y Ron estaban practicando jugadas en el campo de quidditch lleno de nieve y la única persona que los veía era Hermione.

–¡Ron! Sigue la quaffle y concéntrate – le indicó Hermione desde el suelo.

–Seguro que es muy fácil para ti – respondió frustrado cuando Harry le anotó nuevamente con la quaffle.

–Es sólo que no lo estás haciendo bien.

–Hermione, tampoco es la gran cosa. Ron anda bien en reflejos – le defendió Harry.

–Y viéndolo bien, estás aplicando mal la técnica de lanzamiento.

–Oye, no soy cazador. Sabes que lo mío es la snitch – le respondió Harry.

–Oh, ya sé. Vamos a ver si puedes hacerlo bien – intervino Ron.

–Esto... N-no sé... – ésta vez Hermione estaba dudando.

–Anda. Si dices que es tan fácil esto, entonces inténtalo. Nunca te hemos visto jugando – le dijo Harry.

–Bueno. Ya van a ver – respondió ella para no retractarse.

Cogió de la gaveta de la clase de vuelo una vieja barredora 7 y la montó con algo de dificultad. Harry le lanzó la quaffle, la cual pudo recibir a duras penas, casi cayéndose de la escoba. Trató de concentrarse para tirarla hacia el arco y planear alguna táctica para desconcentrar a Ron. Entonces lanzó la quaffle, pero ésta, de manera inexplicable, fue a parar directo a la cara de Harry, por lo que él terminó cayendo a la nieve.

–¡Harry! – exclamaron los dos con mucha preocupación.

–Estoy bien... – la verdad era que le dolía demasiado la frente, y no era la cicatriz – Inténtalo de nuevo.

Hermione tragó saliva. Cogió de nuevo la quaffle y se dispuso a hacer más tiros. Durante todo ese rato de quaffles mal lanzadas, Harry terminó con un ojo morado, Ron se cayó de la escoba y ésta fue a parar al sauce boxeador, la Señora Norris casi sufrió un colapso nervioso en el camino y la ventana de la profesora McGonagall hecha trizas.

**#Fin del Flashback#**

_Ron Weasley:__ Por lo menos repusieron mi escoba por una Cometa 8. Pero desde ese día ya he tomado precauciones al respecto. Y más que nada habría que dejar a Hermione lejos de una quaffle. Pero ahora tendremos que ver cómo salimos de esto sin que hayan heridos._

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde cediéndose el turno hasta que volvió a sonar la voz del gerente del canal.

–Están demorando mucho y gastan tiempo, así que tomaré yo la decisión. Granger va al equipo de Potter y Longbottom al equipo de Malfoy. Tengan buen día.

–Estoy comenzando a dudar de que éstos sujetos tengan vida propia si nos ven todo el tiempo – le susurró Ron a Harry.

–Muy bien. Reunión en el cuarto número 2 dentro de media hora – les dijo Harry a los de su equipo – Ahí haremos el conteo de cuántos de nosotros tienen escobas y las posiciones que tomarán los demás.

Antes de salir de la sala, Harry y Draco intercambiaron esas típicas miradas de rivalidad y cada quién marchó por su lado. Hermione y Ron siguieron a Harry a la cocina, pero la castaña tenía cara de querer regañar a los dos.

–¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – les reclamó Hermione.

–¿Cómo que qué nos pasa? – preguntó Ron.

–Dudaron bastante al escogerme.

–¡Por favor¡Tú sabes bien que teníamos demasiados motivos para dudar! – se exasperó el pelirrojo.

–¡Y todavía consideraron escoger a Neville en lugar de a mí!

–Pueeesss... Neville mejoró mucho con su coordinación mano-ojos – se apresuró a contestar Ron.

_Harry Potter:__ Y no es mentira._

**#Flashback#**

–¡Oye, Neville¡Cuidado! – le gritó Seamus con una pelota de soccer fuera de control.

Neville, el cual estaba regando su Mimblus Membletonia, alzó un brazo para evitar que la bola le diera a su planta y la mandó hasta el otro extremo del cuarto. Dean, Seamus, Ron y Harry se quedaron perplejos. Quizás había sido algo casual, así que Dean decidió ponerlo a prueba.

–¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando a otro lado al lanzarle de nuevo la pelota.

–¡Oigan, ya me vieron! No necesitan verificar nada – contestó Neville al apartar de nuevo el balón con el brazo izquierdo.

**#Fin del Flashback#**

_Harry Potter:__ Así que no se asombren de por qué estábamos considerándolo._

–Quizás Neville sea mucho mejor guardametas que Ron en ese caso y a mí me relegan como la inútil del equipo – dijo una ofendida Hermione.

–Tampoco vayas a compararte así – le dijo Harry.

–¿Cómo no me voy a poner como estoy si acaban de decir que Neville despertó reflejos y yo apesto en el Quidditch?

–De todas maneras tenemos tiempo de hacerte mejorar... Ya lo decidiremos en la junta.

_Hermione Granger:__ ¡Hombres! Sólo piensan en quidditch._

0 0 0

–Muy bien. Los únicos que tienen escoba en el equipo somos Ron y yo – enumeró Harry – ¿Encontraron buenos modelos?

–Nos hemos tenido que pelear con Neville, Parkinson, Hannah y Padma por modelos aceptables – le dijo Justin.

Ernie puso las escobas en el centro. Los modelos eran un Halcón Escarlata, una Tormenta Sienna, Dos Barredoras 10 y una Flecha Plateada.

–Entre estas, investigué que las más lentas son las Barredoras – explicó Ernie con un catálogo de escobas – Como el Halcón Escarlata, la Flecha Plateada y el Tomenta Sienna son las más rápidas que tenemos, esas tendrán que ir para los tres cazadores.

–Tenemos que ver cómo serán las posiciones... – meditó Harry – Yo iré de buscador y Ron de Guardameta. Ernie y Justin irán de golpeadores, espero que tengan tacto para manejar bludgers. Y las chicas tendrán que ir de cazadoras.

–Harry... – Ron hizo una mueca y giró los ojos brevemente hacia Hermione.

–No queda de otra – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

–No se molesten – aún resentida, Hermione se cruzó de brazos – En ese caso mejor juegan con dos cazadoras. Según las reglas, no me necesitan y se puede jugar con seis personas.

–Vamos, Hermione. De todas maneras sigues siendo parte de este equipo – trató de animarla Harry.

–Hermione podría suplir a la bludger si queremos heridos en el juego – murmuró Lavender a Parvati, por lo que las dos se rieron disimuladamente.

–Bueno, ya está bien con todo eso – intervino Justin – La única solución que nos queda es hacer que Hermione juegue medianamente bien.

_Parvati Patil:__ Creo que se necesitará muchísimo esfuerzo para lograr que Hermione pueda lanzar bien una quaffle sin ocasionar daños colaterales ¿Que cómo lo sé? Creo que me subestiman si se trata de información de importancia en la escuela._

0 0 0

_Draco Malfoy:__ No estoy seguro de qué tan buenos sean en quidditch los demás. Al final tuve que quedarme con el inepto de Longbottom, pero al final a quién le importa. Sólo voy a arrastrar a Potter por los suelos y todo el mundo sabe que soy mejor buscador que él y que el otro sólo anda con suerte. Lo que me queda es aleccionar a los otros._

En uno de los tantos cuartos de la casa, el equipo de Draco también comenzaba a hacer las estrategias de juego.

–Pues será fácil. Seré el buscador; Thomas, Abbott y Patil serán los cazadores, Pansy y Finnigan irán de golpeadores... Y no queda otra que poner a Longbottom de guardameta. Total, no creo que lleguen a los arcos y Logbottom casi no necesitará moverse. Ahora ya me retiro.

Malfoy se fue al terminar la fugaz reunión y los demás alistaron para irse a otros ambientes de la casa. Padma se fue con Hannah, mientras que Seamus y Dean se aproximaron a Neville, el cual se sentía menospreciado.

–Ya vas a ver que Malfoy se quedará con la boca abierta cuando te vea atajar la quaffle, Nev – le animó Seamus.

–Claro. Nadie sabe todavía sobre los reflejos de gato que desarrollaste – le secundó Dean – Claro... Ron y Harry también, pero aún así no podrán anotarte ni un gol.

–No sé, chicos... – dijo Neville tímidamente – Es que lo de ese día fue reflejo. En ese momento estaba regando mi Mimblus Membletonia y no quería que el balón la estropeara y...

–Eso significa que sabrás reaccionar bien – le dijo Seamus alentadoramente.

_Neville Longbottom:__ Me siento mejor al saber que tengo el apoyo completo de Seamus y Dean. Aunque tampoco sé si lo haré bien. Nunca he sido bueno en vuelo y lo otro fue de casualidad... Además Ron es mucho mejor guardameta que yo y los demás deben de ser mejores cazadores... Ya me estoy poniendo nervioso._

Pansy pasó cerca de ellos y adoptó su postura de indiferente.

–Mas vale que no arruines el juego para Draco-querido, Longbottom – le dijo la Slytherin al salir.

Neville, Seamus y Dean obviamente se habían molestado de la fastidiosa, pero decidieron ignorarla.

–Deberías ponerle esa cola de perro de nuevo, Neville – le comentó Seamus – No le quedaba nada mal.

–Fue accidental... Se me había caído la varita – respondió con nervios.

–No importa. Si tenemos suerte, una bludger le acierta – dijo Dean burlonamente.

0 0 0

_Lavender Brown:__ El jardín había sido reservado por el nuestro equipo para adiestrar a Hermione. Aunque también porque Draco no se molestó en hacer práctica con su equipo. Sin embargo los daños materiales fueron mayores que los resultados... El pobre de Justin sufrió más con la quaffle que le pasó Hermione que con la bludger que atajó._

Ernie estaba sentado llevando el conteo de goles atajados y anotados. Él y Justin ya habían sacado sus propios promedios de bateo.

_Ernie Macmillan:__ Increíble. Weasley ha atajado 8 de 10. Hasta ahora el promedio de bateo de Justin es de 7 y Parvati logró una buena combinación con Lavender de pura casualidad... Me gustaría poder decir algo de Hermione. Su promedio de golpes hacia el equipo ha sido de 11 sobre 10. Me temo que Harry está al borde del colapso._

–¡Suficiente por hoy! – paró Harry el entrenamiento con su silbato.

El rostro de Harry estaba hecho todo un poema al ver a Justin con un ojo morado y a Ron con una bolsa de hielo en la pierna izquierda. Ernie había estado con casco durante todo el entrenamiento, mientras que Lavender y Parvati estaban llevando los bates de los golpeadores (Harry sabía que eso no era porque fueran golpeadas precisamente por bludgers) Hermione estaba aún más afligida después de aquella sesión de práctica.

_Hermione Granger:__ Entiendo que Harry y Ron quieran hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma, pero la realidad es así. No sirvo para éste deporte. De una vez deberían declararme peligro público si llego a tener una quaffle en la mano._

–Harry, Ron. No está funcionando esto – les dijo ella a sus dos amigos.

–Si estás haciéndolo de maravilla – le mintió Harry – Progresas mucho.

–Claro. Antes me dabas en partes vitales, ahora sólo estás dando en puntos donde sólo hay hinchazones – dijo Ron aún con el hielo en la pierna. Harry le dio un golpe en la cabeza como regaño.

–No ayudes – le susurró.

–Culpa a mi contusión cerebral – dijo el pelirrojo.

–No voy a lastimar a más gente. Voy a renunciar a esto – dijo Hermione.

Harry pensó en algo rápido.

–Espera. Podemos intentar otro recurso...

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

** Continúa**

* * *

**En el siguiente episodio de All Houses Together:** Los muchachos tienen su primera sesión de entrenamiento...

* * *

**Notas:**

–Se me antojó de repente que este episodio fuera sobre quidditch. Aunque el siguiente también xD.

–No me llegó mas que un par de reviews... Eso deprime a cualquiera UU. Pero de todas maneras seguiré escribiendo esto. No sean malos o malas... Mándenme un review. Ben que están leyendo ahora xD.

Copy and Paste Notes:

–Vuelvo a repetir que si tienen dudas sobre algún dato personal de los personajes, que me la digan, porque necesito imaginar algo. Las sugerencias serán muy bien recibidas.

–¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!


End file.
